Rise of the Half Blooded Lord
by DangerousThoughts
Summary: Harry Potter stands up and takes the burden of being an adult, but what? Daphne Greengrass is on his arm. Watch out Weasley's this is going to get ugly. Completely AU, R&R, let me know what you think; suggestions, criticism, tips are all welcome. Thanks.
1. Whirlwind

In one unexplainable motion that was acompnied by a soft pop, five smartly dressed people appeared out of thin air huddled together in a secluded alley adjacent to Kings Cross station, a Regal looking man and a woman who appeared to be married and then three children all girls, two aged seventeen and one fourteen, two of the children bearing resemblance to their parents the other not. The man tucked something quickly into his pocket and glanced at his wife, at her nod he turned to face the children.

"Listen up please" he commanded, instantly the childrens attention fixing on him.

"Thank you...now you may be under the assumption that with Lord Potter's recent defeat of the Dark Lord that Hogwarts is now safe to wander as you may have once done, It is not" he paused as in thought. "Sympathizer's to the Dark Lord cause are still roaming the halls looking to cause trouble"

"Tracey, you may not be our daughter- and with that I understand I can not tell you what to do, but I implore you, all of you, that you should take care at school" he ran a hand across his face as if to rub away the tiredness. The three children nodded at his words.

"Some of the Dark Lords followers believe that his is still alive and are looking for ways to bring him back. You should do your best to stay away from them, those of them you are aware of. Perhaps aligning yourself with Lord Potter will ensure your safety-" he was interupted by a snort from Tracey who was looking at Daphne, whilst Astoria the youngest was giggling.

The eyebrows of Lord Adrian Greengrass rose, he glanced at his eldest daughter to see her flamed face and recognition dawned upon him and he blinked, blinking again his mouth dropped, his Wife at seeing his shock rubbed his arm amusedly whilst fighting to contain her laughs.

"Daphne fancies Harry" Astoria giggled causing her sister to scowl at her whilst her blush deepened.

"Yes well...I err, wouldn't be opposed to anything happening on that front" he breathed out.

"I've only spoken to him twice Daddy!" Daphne said hotly.

"Come now Daphne, there is much to be gained from an alliance with Potter-Black family, times are changing, the old ways are beginning to become recognised again and that is due to Lord Potter and Lord Longbottom, something is happening I can feel it" Lord Greengrass told them, a smile forming for the first time this conversation.

"I've always suggested that Daphne just jump him, the Golden boy wouldn't know what hit him" Tracey said smiling, Daphne frowned at her whilst fighting down her blush.

"I think we should invite him for Christmas Dinner Adrian, what do you think?" Lady Ophelia Greengrass asked, a soft smile playing on her features.

"Errr- oh yes of course" he said at his Wive's challenging look.

"Excellent, you'll ask him won't you Daphne dear?" Ophelia stated. Daphne nodded weakly.

"I Like Harry" Astoria told them as her parents indicated that they should begin to walk.

"You have never spoken to him!" Daphne snapped.

"Yes I have" the younger girl replied angrilly.

"When?!"

"Last year in the Libary, he helped me with my Charms homework, he's really good at it, he's says he gets it from his mother" Astoria said happily. "He's also really handsome" she added, Daphne sighed and Tracey rolled her eyes.

"Isn't he" Daphne whispered.

"You'll be hard pressed to get near him with Granger and Weasley hanging on him" Tracey said effectively ruining the mood.

"Don't I know it" she mumbled as they entered the station.

"Don't be so sure Daphne, let's just say Lord Potter has grown up" her mother told her with a mysterious smile.

Like all years before it was completely jammed with Muggles and the occasional glimpse of a robe, sticking close together they made there way along the platform and without the hassle most families had they glided straight through the wall and onto platform nine and three quarter's, and there she stood the red gleaming engine in all it's glory, this platform however was nigh on empty.

The Greengrass family as usual had arrived an hour early as to assure they got on the train and to allow the children to get the compartments they wanted.

"Right then, remember what I told you, watch your backs and keep your heads down" Adrian said to them.

"Don't forget to ask Lord Potter Daphne dear, I do worry about that poor child" Ophelia said holding Adrians arm tightly a frown upon her face.

Her parents clearly knew something that the children didn't about Lord Potter, which wasn't much however.

"I will mother" Daphen said as her mother began to embrace all three children.

"Don't forget to write home Astoria and stop harassing Professor Flitwick, oh and Tracey dear if you have any more trouble with that boy in Hufflepuff tell me, unless by then Daphne and Lord Potter are dating and them I'm sure he wouldn't mind helping you" Lady Greengrass said after letting Tracey go.

"Mom!" Daphne cried, she was quickly shushed by her.

"Right your mother and I must be off, the Winzegamot has called another session, now go on and get your compartment, you all have your trunks in your robes yes?" Lord Greengrass asked.

"Yes" they all chorused.

"Good off you go then" he said, and as one then all turned and entered the nearest carriage waving one last time before the the two vanished with two soft cracks.

"Come on, lets get our usual compartment" Tracey said leading the way down the deserted carriages.

The three Slytherins casually ambled their way to the last carriage and then to the last compartment Tracey pushed down on the handle and met resistance she tried again but it still wouldn't open.

"Let me try" Daphne said brandishing her wand, tapping the handle it clicked open, smirking she pushed open the door and stepped but suddenly froze causing her companions to bump into her.

"Daph, what's wrong?" Tracey asked.

The girl in question span around with wide eyes, she stepped to the side and allowed the other two to see, when their eyes found the reason Daphne had stopped Tracey snorted and Astoria grinned.

Harry Potter was sound asleep lying across one of the chairs, it appeared that his jacket was propped behind his head and one of his legs was bending upwards, his hair not paticularly long but long enough to cover his scar, only the gentle rising of his chest confirming he was indeed alive.

"You better wake him up" Astoria said to Daphne, who shook her head wildly and then glanced at Tracey.

"No way I'm not touching him" she scowled.

"Why not, there's nothing wrong with him!" Daphne said loudly.

Harry groaned and turned his head fully to the side facing the three of them, they all held their breaths as they expected him to wake but sighed as he quickly relaxed.

Tracey strode in and sat down on the opposite chair and Astoria sat next to her causing Daphne to have to sit with Potter.

"Because I don't know where he's been" Tracey said dryly, Daphne narrowed her eyes at her and turned around to Harry, her head completely spinning.

She had fancied this boy since she had first seen him the day they were sorted but in their time at Hogwarts she had never come across the chance to get close to him, and this was her final year and this was the best chance she had ever gotten.

She knelt down in front of him and shook him on the shoulder, he frowned and let out a sigh, she reached out her hand again and pushed his shoulder a bit harder, making sure her face was schooled with the Occlumency she knew before he woke up.

"Wake up Potter" she said softly, his eyes snapped open causing Daphne to step back quickly placing her hands behind her back.

"Waz going on?" he mumbled. "We there"

"Eloquent as always Potter" Astoria snorted from behind Daphne causing Harry to smile.

"I know that snort, Hello Tori" he said swinging his legs around and grabbing his jacket, he adjusted how he was sitting to allow Daphne to sit beside him.

"Hey Harry, why are you here so early?" she replied.

"I guess I could ask the same thing- how did you get in?" he said "I'm sure I locked the door" he added running a hand through his hair. He shook his head.

"I thought I'd get here early to make sure I got a compartment to myself" he said rubbing a hand through his hair.

"Not travelling with Weasley and Granger?" Astoria asked.

Harry's eyes darkened and a scowl marred his face.

"Let's just say that they have revealed their true colours" he muttered.

"What happened?" Daphne asked quietly.

Harry's gaze snapped to the girl he had spoken on very sparse occasions, she was sitting straight backed one hand placed on her knee and the other slowly twisting the ends of her long blonde hair, her Icy blue eyes met his and found himself unable to pull away a faint smile appeared on her face and Harry found himself equalling it, Tracey and Astoria watched bemused before Harry finally answered.

"Let's just say that I wasn't meant to survivve my encounter with the Dark Lord" Harry muttered turning his head away from her.

"Bastards!" she growled, before realising what she'd said.

Harry looked at her with raised eyebrows and a amused expression. She flushed at his gaze but settled with a glare back at him.

"What?" she muttered.

"Such a foul mouth, I didn't think Pure blooded Ladies swore" he said with a lop-sided grin.

"Just because I'm Pureblood doesn't mean I'm perfect" she said lightly. Trying not to blush.

"Nobody is perfect Potter, not even you!" Tracey threw in, making Harry and Daphne remember that they weren't the only people in the compartment.

"Your absolutely right Miss Davis" Harry said sagely.

Astoria snorted at his answer,and Harry grinned at her.

"So _Lord_ Potter_-_Black have you finally wised up to what your lackeys were after?" she asked with a hint of curiosity.

"Yeah my bloody money and properties" Harry told them.

"What!? How!?" Astoria asked.

"A phony will, made by Dumbledore for when I died leaving everything to the Weasleys, well most of them that is" he told them, a small part in his brain was niggling him at why he was telling them this.

"Who was innocent?" Tracey asked.

"Fred, George and Ginny, it seems that when I held the twins financially that they were with one hundred percent and Ginny is fantastic, she was completely outraged when she found out she moved out and into the twins flat in Diagon Alley" Harry told them pride laced in his voice.

"Are you dating Ginny?" Daphne asked worriedly.

"Good Lord No! She's practically my sister...she has talked about changing her name, she even asked me if she could be a Potter" Harry told biting his lip, things had gotten pretty violent between the Weasleys. "She is dating Neville anyhow, have been secretly for a while now" he added.

"You should let her join your family, she's probably pretty lonely" Daphne told him.

"You think I should?" he asked her.

She ran a hand through her hair, chewed her lip and then nodded whilst maintaining eye contact.

Harry nodded.

"I will then, it might be nice to not be the only Potter" he said with a grin.

"You could get married Potter" Astoria said winking at her sister slyly.

Harry gave a bark of laughter.

"What sane girl would want me?"

"I can think of a few girls" Astoria said grinning madly.

"Please Tori, don't tease me I'm just a poor orphan" Harry said pouting gaining much laughter.

"I never said Thank you for helping me with my charms homework last spring" Tori said remembering.

Harry waved her away.

"Don't be silly, I couldn't not help you, you looked completely lost, your so small I thought the books were going to swallow you" Harry laughed but the two seventh years gasped.

"I'm not small I'm Five ft Five, don't call me small!" Astoria snarled at him her fingers twitching towards her wand.

"You can't talk Potter how tall are you, Five ft eight?" Tracey asked.

"No I'm Five ft ten" he told them, whilst eyeing Astoria who was still barring her teeth towards him.

"Pack it in Tori" Daphne said rolling her eyes at her younger sisters antics.

"What he insulted my height! Stop sticking up for him...Merlin, just because you fancy him doesn't mean you need..." she slapped her hand to her mouth and looked at her sister whose mouth was wide open and looking hurt that her sister would tell.

Daphne glanced at Harry to see his shocked expression before bursting into tears and tearing out of the compartment sobbing loudly.

"You know Tori, sometimes you can be a real bitch" Tracey said making to go after her best friend.

Harry stood up.

"let me" he said simply.

"What!?" she asked shocked.

"Let me speak to her" Harry said.

"No, she's embarrassed enough as it is" Tracey told him.

"Please, let me speak to her, I won't say anything to hurt her" he said honestly. She looked at him for a long second before reaching a desicsion.

"She has liked you along time Potter, and she knows you quite well, DO NOT hurt her!" she said before sitting down.

"Right I reckon she's gone to the toilets" he said heading out of the compartment, his family robes fluttering behind him as he strode down the carriage towards the toilet carriage.

The few students who were early jumped out of the way as the latest edition to the Winzegamot Lord Harry James Potter-Black strode past with a determined look on his face, a few sixth years Slytherins who tried to cut him off were later found in their compartment all five of them stunned and still in Civilian clothes.

Upon reaching the toilets he stood outside the girls toilet and stopped, he couldn't go in there, but that was the only way to talk to her, he knew she'd never come if she knew he was there, he twisted the handle but it wouldn't budge, sensing for magic he realised quickly what it was, laughing at the simplicity of the train employing the same jinx as the girls dormitry staircase he pointed his wand at all four corners of the doors and and covered the invisible sexuality sensors with a layer of magic covering it senses allowing the door to open, trying again he was successful.

Stepping in he closed it behind him and locked him, it wouldn't do him any good to have someone barge in, he observed the room and found what he was looing for, a locked cubicle with a sobbing girl inside it, he walked up to it slowly and knocked on it softly.

"Daphne come out please" Harry asked, and he heard her gasp cut off a sob, though nothing happened.

"Please Daphne I want to talk to you"

"Leave me a bit of Dignity and go away Potter" she cried.

"Come Daph, I'm not going anywhere so at least open up so I can see you" he said sitting against the wall opposite the toilet.

After a few seconds the locked clicked and the door swung back revealing Daphne sitting on the toilet clutching some paper, what little mascarra she had put on had run a little and her cheeks were bright red. Harry smiled.

"Don't laugh at me, I'm a mess" she muttered.

"I think you look beautiful, and I certainly think you don't need to wear that make up" he said truthfully.

She ducked her head and her blush deepened a little.

"Thank you"

"It's okay, it's only the truth...Daphne, your sister didn't mean to say what she said regardless of how true or not it is" he said to her shaking his head.

"She shouldn't have said a word, she's always snitches, Mom and Dad thinks she is perfect but she is far from it" Daphne muttered. "Their perfect little girl" she added darkly.

Harry frowned.

"I'm sure your parents love you very much Daphne" Harry told her.

"Oh they do Potter, they do very much so. It's hard to explain...it's mainly because I don't know what I want in life, unlike Astoria who wants to be a Healer and has her whole life planned...they just expect more from me, that's all" she told him.

"You also shouldn't live to please somebody, do what you want even if you just amble along from place to place at least it's your choice" he told her.

"Have you ever done something just for yourself?" she asked, knowing full well that he was forced into fighting the Dark Lord.

"I came after you" he said with a grin.

"You didn't have to" she said sighing and slumping against the side of the cubicle wall.

"Oh I know" he said standing up, he held out his hand and she looked at it then looked at his face.

He raised his eyebrows and cocked his head to the side and wiggled his hand, she bit her lip and reached out and took it standing up.

"Come on, let's go back" Harry said clutching her hand, she nodded.

He turned and around and unlocked the door stepping outside to find a queue of girls waiting to get in, their mouths dropped when they saw him and he wiggled his eyebrows at them and the pulled Daphne past them who was blushing furiously but was smiling. Harry winked at the young girls and they burst out into giggles and then stormed into the toilets.

"Excuse me! Hey you stop! Boys shouldn't be in there!" a feminine voice shouted.

Daphne felt Harry tense knew up and she knew why, she recognised that voice. It was Granger. She overtook Harry and pulled him along faster trying to get away from the obviously appointed Head Girl, still Headmaster Dumbledore's lackey. She felt somebody yank at her arm and she was around pulling Harry with her. Hermione Granger was glaring at her eyes narrowed her Head girl badge glistening on her chest she opened her mouth to speak but Harry's wand was levelled between her eyes.

"Let go of her arm, now!" He snarled, Daphne's arm was dropped and she turned and placed herself inbetween them leaning against Harry's chest pulling his arm down.

"Don't Harry, not here" she muttered, he looked down at her and saw not fear in her eyes but mischief, he relaxed and looked back up to his once best friend.

"Harry?" Hermione said weakly.

"That's Mr Potter to you, Head Girl" Harry replied coldly.

"Yes right...Well Mr Potter, I'm going to have to inform your Head of house of your frivolous activities inside the girls toilet" she said sternly.

"You do that Granger" Daphne said glaring at her. "You can go now" she added.

"Do you know who your talking to?" Hermione said angrily.

"Me! Do you have any idea who your are talking to?" Daphne said, now slightly bemused.

"Huh?" Hermione said, now confused.

"I am Daphne Greengrass heiress to the Greengrass fortune and you know who he is" she stated angrilly.

"What does that have to do with this?" she yelled furiously.

"It has everything to do with it, Harry has two seats on the Winzegamot, my family has one. We have many allies inside it that are not to pleased with the way you've treated Lord Potter-Black, let's just say your career prospects in the Ministry aren't alot" Daphne smirked.

Hermione huffed and then span around and ran away, Harry turned Daphne back into his chest and hugged her.

"That was...ruthless, beautifully ruthless, I think I'll keep you around" Harry said grinning, he released her and then took her hand again, heading along back to their own carriage.

"Granger should know her place...and I'm going to put her in it" she muttered darkly.

Harry squeezed her hand.

"Come on, what are you going to do to Tori?" Harry asked, causing Daphne to look down.

"I don't know" she said quietly.

"You could do nothing...let her stew, whilst obviously expecting retaliation" Harry suggested.

Daphne's eyes gleamed.

"We'll make a Slytherin of you yet Potter" she said with a wicked smile.

"The sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin, but I made it put me in Gryffindor" Harry told her.

"What" You could have been in Slytherin with me all this time...I don't believe it" she muttered, shaking her head.

"If I'd had met you before the sorting I would have agreed with the hat" he said seriously but with a gleam in his eyes.

"Why Mr Potter, are you flirting with me?" she asked coyly.

"You bet I am beautiful" he replied grinning making her duck her head again.

"Come on in you go" he said pulling the door open.

She slid in and sat down giving her sister a dark look, and Harry sat down beside her, she scooted over to him and retook his hand which he gave up willingly. She began playing with his Noble family ring, twisting it around his finger, he looked at her inquiringly and she just shrugged her shoulders sending him a shy smile.

Harry shook his head, the thought that less than an hour ago he'd only spoken to this girl a couple of times, and not much when he had. And know they were practically molded to each other, this girl, by far the best looking in the year had fancied him since she'd first seen him, him! Frowning slightly, he contemplated whether it was his fortune she was after...obviously not with cheeks that red, he mentallly grinned. But what hell did she see in him, he felt her head drop on his shoulder, Merlin! It just felt so right.

"Ten minutes and the train leaves" Harry said after glancing at his watch.

"Are you going to stay in here?" Tracey asked with raised eyebrows.

"Not if I'm not wanted" he said staring at her, she shrank under his gaze.

"You are" she muttered.

"Thank you Miss Davis, you are most kind" he said causing Daphne to snort.

"I'm going to find my friends" Astoria told them, she stood and left after receiving the goodbyes.

Five minutes of welcomed silence was interupted, the glass door was pulled back and Ginny and Neville entered, Daphne let go of him and he stood up.

"Finally, we got on at the front carriage!" Ginny exclaimed crossing to Harry and throwing her arms around his neck kissing him on the cheek.

"I've missed you, how have you been...Sis?" he half asked, half questioned.

She pulled back sharply and looked at him hopefully, his nodded nervously and she squealed launching herself at him kissing his face all over.

"Thank you! Thank you! Oh your the best Harry...Ginny Potter, it has a ring to it! Oh Thank you Harry!" she said happily.

Daphne smiled on happily, Neville looked bemused and Tracey was scowling openly.

"What made you decide?" she asked curiously, she had now let go and was hugging Neville.

Harry glanced at Daphne and Ginny saw, she instantly attacked Daphne hugging her tightly.

"Thank you" she said sincerely.

"It's okay, least I could do after all you've done for him" Daphne said to the young red headed girl.

"Are...Are you two dating?" Ginny asked shocked.

Neville sat down next Tracey and Ginny quickly sat on his lap, whilst Harry sat back next to Daphne to slid next to him.

"Errr" Harry said looking at Daphne, even he could see the hope in her eyes.

"Kind of" he said worryingly of Daphne's response, she looked amused however.

Neville snorted and Ginny laughed.

"Can't find the balls to ask can you?" she laughed and Neville snorted again.

"Get stuffed" he said flipping the bird at them. Daphne prodded him.

"Sorry" he muttered. Causing laughter to ring around the carriage.

"Chicken" Neville snickered.

"I'm not going to do it here!" Harry shouted. "In front of you gits" he added darkly.

Ginny and Neville stopped laughing knowing that Harry's limits were being pushed.

"Okay then...right then Daphne, I'm going to teach you a little trick to controlling that berk" Ginny said smirking at him.

"Oh?" Daphne questioned as she began replaying with his ring.

"Yeah all you have to say is, 'Harry!' if you get it right you'll be able to stop him from whatever he is usually doing" Ginny told her knowingly.

"Right, I will keep that in mind" she said as whistling noise echoed from outside.

"Were leaving" Tracey muttered.

"It speaks!" Neville cried joyfully.

"Do one Longbottom" Tracey growled back.

"Ignore her Neville, she's just grumpy cause she hasn't anybody to cuddle" Daphne said teasing her best friend.

"Your not cuddling him" Tracey retorted.

"I'm holding his hand!" Daphne said, lifting it up to show her.

Tracey rolled her eyes. "Wow!"

"Fine" Daphne growled standing up.

She then paused for a second, contemplating what she was about to do, looking at Tracey again and seeing her amused expression she narrowed her eyes and rose to the challenge, Daphne lifted Harry's up that had fell to his lap and sat on him sideways her feet resting on the chair.

"Err Hi" Harry said lamely, she then narrowed her eyes at him, causing his to widen.

"Wrap your arms around me now!" she barked.

Harry quickly complied and wrapped his arms around her tightly, letting her fall to his chest and close her eyes peacefully, well after she stuck her tongue out at Tracey who merely glared. Ginny clapped happily.

"Did you see that Neville, that was perfect Daphne, we're going to be the best of friends. I just know it" Ginny crowed happily.

Daphne just smiled finding herself suddenly very sleepy in this position. Being content allowed her to drift off to sleep.

"Wow Harry, you sure do move fast" Neville said to him completely amazed.

"I know it's almost surreal, we've never really spoke to each other before, but, this just feels right, like I've being missing it my whole life" Harry told them as he looked down at the girl sleeping in his arms.

"Your a good match" Tracey said softly, surprisingly Harry at the lack of Venom in her voice.

"You think?" Harry asked, uncertainly. Still unable to grasp how quickly they had become with one and other.

Tracey nodded.

"Yeah, your both Pureblood, well near enough. Your both of noble blood...your both good looking" she told him, he just nodded back to her.

"She is right Harry, if you didn't get on personally you'd be a good match on paper...if your parents were alive you may have found yourself in a marriage contract, even with somebody you'd rather not" Neville told him, causing Harry to tighten his grip around Daphne's slender waist.

A big jolt shook Harry out of his stupor and he glanced out of the window, the station was slowly sliding past and the last few people were jumping on and parents were running alongside the carriages tearfully as their children departed for school. Only knowing that as Lord Voldermort was defeated again that their children went safely, or at least safe as Hogwarts can be.

"Best get comfotable Potter, 'cause she aint moving" Tracey said with a smirk, indicating to Daphne.

"Right" Harry said.

He closed his eyes and allowed the beats of the wheels against the track to lull him to sleep, within minutes he to was gone.


	2. Welcome my Lords, to Hogwarts!

Harry was abruptly woken up by the strangest of sensations on his face, blinking in confusion as to why he was pulled out of a dream the room came into focus, his friends around him were looking at him with amused expressions and Ginny was looking particularly happy, he ran and hand over his face to find it wet, wiping his hand on the chair before returning it to Daphne's waist.

He looked back at Ginny, her smirk betraying her instantly.

"I don't think there was much need for that" he growled, she just smiled impishly.

Harry waved his over his face instantly drying it, the use of Wandless magic not going unnoticed by his friends, he'd found his abilities at this back at the Dursley's before last year, and had delved right into becoming efficient at it, every spell he learnt was done first with a wand and then without in private. He only used it in public when he was relaxed or when he needed to intimidate somebody.

"You wouldn't wake and she won't either" Ginny said simply.

"We're almost there, that's why she woke you up" Tracey drawled, cutting the tension finely.

"Right then, thank you" he said to he newly adopted sister.

"Daphne wake up love" Harry said, he then realised what he said and blinked his mouth dropping.

"Did I just- Did I?" he asked the others, who were also completely shocked.

"Yeah you did" Neville told him looking at his best mate strangely.

"Harry mate- are you okay...seriously?" Neville asked looking stunned.

"Oh leave him Nev, my big brother is in love" Ginny said happily. "How romantic, love at first sight" she added.

"Bloody hell" Harry muttered shaking his head, he'd think about this later.

"Daphne" he said rubbing the girls back. "Wake up Daph"

Daphne mumbled groggily and frowned when she heard the words 'wake up' she tried to nestle further into the pillow she was attached to, this however made the annoyance to try and wake her harder.

"G'way...p'low shush" she said incoherently.

"Come on Daphne we are nearly at Hogwarts" Harry told her.

"Hogwarts" she said with a little more awareness.

"Yeah we need to get ready, you need to sort your make up out and I need the loo" he said to her.

"Right let's go back to the toilets again then" she said finally standing up and stretching herself.

Harry stood up quickly and fell back quickly his legs completely numb and lacking strength, he'd had a heavy weight on them for around five hours and was paying the price. Daphne rolled her eyes at him tugging at his hand, he shakily stood up and let her lead him out of the compartment, once they were gone the three of them burst out into laughter, Tracey's didn't last long though.

"Oh my god, those two are- I don't know!" Ginny cried, causing Neville to laugh again but he quickly sobered.

"Neville what's wrong?" Ginny asked worryingly.

"I've just realised...I have to ask Harry for permission when I want to marry you" Neville said paling.

Ginny burst out laughing.

"Neville love, Harry's not going to say no, not unless he likes pain...so you want to marry me?" she asked smiling at him.

"Oh yeah...are you sure?" he asked her.

Ginny nodded. "Of course he will"

"He better" Neville mumbled.

"Potter is up to something" Tracey scowled.

"Shut up Davis, your just in a grump cause someone is happy" Ginny said lightly.

"No, don't you find it odd...how in the space of a few hours, those two look like they've been together for years" Tracey said.

"Maybe they were meant to be together years ago, Harry did say he was meant to be in Slytherin, maybe fate had to change her plans when Harry chose Gryffindor" Neville said to her.

"You believe in fate do you Longbottom?" Tracey asked sceptically.

"I believe that what happens at the end is set in stone, but what happens until that point is yours to change...so basically what will happen will happen and what doesn't, can change to how you want it to happen" Neville said wisely. Well he thought it was.

"Neville darling, shut up" Ginny said softly.

"Ah, yes love" he replied as in a agreeing.

"Your something else Longbottom, what happened to the shy little boy who wouldn't say boo to a Kneazle?"

"Harry Potter taught him how to fight and Ginny Weasley taught him how to love, does a man need much more" he said with a quipped eyebrow.

"I bet they love you in the Winzegamot chambers" Tracey muttered.

"I try my best, now Harry-" he said breaking of into a whistle. "That's something else, he can make the most fluent men tongue tied in minutes, don't know how he does the sarky git but he does" Neville told her.

"He and Daphne will be right at home, when she finally comes out of her shell, most sarcastic person you will ever have the pleasure to meet" The young Slytherin informed her Gryffindor counter parts.

"Daphne, sarcastic?" Ginny asked, an incredulous tone to her voice.

Tracey rolled her eyes.

"Believe me, when she stops making Gooey eyes at Potter, you'll see"

This statement was met with silence, Tracey just sat stonily looking at a fixed position whilst Ginny and Neville amused themselves with amorous activities completely ignoring the other presence in the room, they were still engaged five minutes later when Harry and Daphne re-entered, Daphne looked wistfully at the couple whilst Harry looked disgusted.

"Neville, I do not want to see you tongue down my sister's mouth, please cease your negotiations" Harry said, sickened by the sight, causing Ginny to jump off Neville.

"Harry!" Ginny snapped. Causing Harry to wince.

"Wow it works!" Daphne said amused. Harry glared at her and she giggled leaning into his side.

"Lighten up Potter you hypocrite" Daphne laughed.

"Hypocrite! You went off to snog" Tracey growled.

"What! No! We didn't!" Harry stuttered out causing much laughter.

He turned and glared at Daphne and she just smiled mischievously at him, instantly his tensed shoulders relaxed and he let out a breath he had held.

"You'll pay for that Greengrass" he muttered to her wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into his chest.

He nuzzled her neck softly trailing light kisses along it, making her melt against him, before he moved over to her jaw causing her to whimper, he moved to her lips, as they were millimetres away apart he pulled away and let go of her waist and went to sit, leaving Daphne standing shakily, collecting herself and much to the amusements of the others she sat down next to Harry still dazed.

Harry just smirked.

"Come on lets get ready to go" Neville said as the familiar fields of Hogsmeade rolled by.

He and Ginny stood up and left quickly followed by Tracey, Harry stood up as did Daphne and she went to the door and shut it.

"I want to know Harry" she said soflty.

"Want to know what?" he asked baffled.

"Are you just playing with me...with us?" she asked, worried his affectionate approaches were just a game.

"No! Unless your's are, Oh Merlin I'm such an idiot" he said, thinking that he'd made a fool out of himself.

"So this is for real, me and you?" she questioned, ignoring his previous comment, his gaze snapped to her, his eyes widened before he bowed his head.

"I think so...do you want to, you know, be with me?" he asked nervously running a hand through his hair.

She bit her lip and nodded her head, causing a few strands to fall into her face, Harry moved to her and tucked them behind her ear lovingly.

"Good, cause I want to be with you to...I can't lie to you Daph, I'm falling for you, and I'm falling hard, really hard" He told her as he encircled her.

"Well I've already fell for you" she told him honestly.

"You don't even know me" he whispered, amused by the comment.

"Better than you think Potter" she laughed.

"You sure you want this?" Harry asked. "Being with me isn't going to be easy"

"Don't worry I'll mould you" she grinned wrapping her arms around his neck. Not quite what he meant but he chuckled anyway.

"I don't think I'll mind that" he growled leaning down to her.

"Bloody Hell! Come on!" Ginny's voice interrupted.

"Weasley your are without doubt the most annoying person I have ever met" Harry muttered, dropping his forehead to Daphne's who giggled.

"Potter now, actually" she replied smugly.

"Get lost I'm busy" he snapped.

"Come on Potter I'm not going anywhere, you've plenty of time to get what you want" she told him, she reached up and kissed his cheek.

He obediently allowed Daphne to pull him along as they followed Ginny to the carriage exit, he slid past Daphne and held out his hand to help her down the steps when the train had stopped and was rewarded with another kiss on the cheek, wrapping an arm around her waist he rejoined the other three and headed towards the carriages, he carefully made sure Daphne was protected from the shoving of the students and even sent a few sixth years flying causing Ginny to laugh outrageously at some of her class mates being sent tumbling to the crowd, she and Neville followed them through the path Harry was creating, it wasn't long before the students decided to move out of his way.

"Do you always have this effect?" She asked, as she watched several fourth year boys trip over themselves to get away from him.

"Yeah, I like it, people who don't know me but stay out of my way and my loyal friends stay close" he explained.

"You finally look the part of a Lord, all the Pure Bloods at school always wondered why you dressed like a muggle, we also wondered why you were quiet and shy" she said to him.

"I only found out about my Lordship a year ago at Gringotts, that's when things when down hill. I was starting to become independent, Dumbledore didn't like that" He began to explain, he went silent for a minute drawing comfort from Daphne hand rubbing his arm.

"A month before I killed Voldermort I was in Gringotts and they told me about receiving my will, I asked what will...they showed it to me, they had tried to hide it but it was laced with their magic...I confronted them_ after_I killed Voldermort, they didn't even try to deny it, they admitted it straight up, Mrs Weasley threw me out and I retreated to one of my homes" he told her as he helped her into the carriage. He patted the Thestral softly before joining her inside, they waited until the others were inside and comfortable before he made the carriage leave and began retelling his story.

"I hid low for a couple days concentrating on improving my magical abilities, when I reached seventeen I went back to Gringotts accepted my Lordship officially allowing me to access all of my money and all of my properties" he paused in thought, recollecting his memories.

"I spent the last few months securing the few properties I own, I even dipped into the muggle world financially, set up a bank account. Invested In a muggle Manor instead of modernizing one I own, put most of my overseas homes up for auction and have already sold a couple" he told them, a smile coming to his face at the final figure he expected to make.

"You sound like you know what your doing" Tracey said to him.

"No not really, I have personal advisers to help me...but most importantly I had fun...spent a few millions; bought a few cars, got a massive Yacht sitting in St Tropez. I even bought my own Private plane" He grinned at them but received blank looks.

"What's a car?" Neville asked.

"What's a Yacht?" Ginny asked.

"What's a Plane?" Daphne asked.

Harry and Tracey being both Half Blood and informed of muggle transport shared a look, before looking at their friends incredulously.

"They are types of transport...I'll get some pictures, so the poorly informed Pure Blooded children can look" he said softly, Tracey laughed.

"What else did you do?" Daphne inquired. Letting the comment slide this time.

"Spent a fair amount of time in the Winzegamot with Neville, it's not fun...even fell asleep a few times" he told them seriously.

"You got caught the last time" Neville laughed.

"What happened?"

"The court was proposing a new tax law and it was dreadfully boring, he falls asleep...then got caught and dragged out to the floor for his opinion" Neville explained.

"Oh"

"Yeah and they loved him, he just grins and says 'Hi, how you all doing' never heard such a roar of outrage before" Neville smiled.

"I hope you don't do that when I'm in there with you, I won't have you embarrassing me"Daphne said sternly.

"My Lady, when you accompany me I shall be on my most best behaviour, and I shall lavish all my attention on you" Harry said pompously, causing her to giggle at him.

"You two are sickening" Tracey informed them.

"Don't worry Tracey we'll find you a boyfriend" Daphne said to her, her friends response was a roll of the eyes.

"I don't want, nor do I need a Boyfriend" she said, her eyebrows narrowed at her best friend.

After a few more minutes the carriage arrived at the front of Hogwarts, Harry and Neville got out and assisted with helping the girls down, Harry even offered to Tracey but she knocked his hand away, and jumped off and landed neatly.

"Just because I'm a girl does not mean I need assistance, unlike those bimbo's" Tracey explained.

"Very Well Miss Davis" Harry said calmly.

"Shut up Potter" she growled at him.

"Of course Miss Davis" He called as she walked away from them and towards the doors.

The two couples followed at a leisurely pace, not wanting to rush into the Hall, the two Lords and their ladies had to make a good impression on the staff.

"Let her be Harry" Daphne told him softly. He agreed.

"You know Lord Potter, it's absolutely spiffing to be back!" Neville said in his most elegant voice. Looking up at the castle walls.

"I couldn't agree more old bean, what say we go in and crack open a bottle aye, what say you old chum" Harry replied, his pompous voice back in full swing.

"Charming Idea, you are a sport aren't you, I wouldn't say no to a tot of Brandy if you have any, a bit of Dutch courage to face the masses"

"Tally Ho then Lord Longbottom!" Harry cried.

Harry and Neville led their grinning partners into the great hall, the rest of the school slowly trickling after them, Tracey instantly disappeared without so much as a goodbye and took her seat at the Slytherin, Harry dropped to his knee and took Daphne's hand kissing the knuckles.

"My Lady, I beg of thee, to join be at the most Noblelest and Cleanist table of Gryffindor, where I can dazzle you with a fine sample of food preared by the Lowly House elves. What say you my lady?" Harry asked looking up at her.

Daphne looked around wildly, her faced flushed as Harry made a spectacle of them, people would think he was proposing.

"Come on you Plebeian" she grinned pulling past him taking his arm, he quickly followed as she sat down next to Ginny and Neville.

"Yes Dear" he said playfully.

"Let's be having that Brandy then" Neville grinned.

"Aye Lord Longbottom, you do have Sterling ideas occasionally" Harry praised his friend.

"Neville"

"Harry"

"Yes Dear" was naturally chorused back.

"Right, _Jeeves_" Harry called with a grin only muggles would understand.

Instantly an ancient well groomed, high class House elf appeared dressed in a tuxedo, a white towel draped over one arm and an emotionless mask upon his face.

"Lord Potter calls for Jeeves" He stated in perfect English.

"Yes Jeeves, you couldn't supply Lord Longbottom and myself with a bottle of Brandy could you?" Harry asked.

"Certainly Lord Potter, Jeeves lives to serve" he said before vanishing.

By now the hall was nearly full, the teachers were waiting and the students were chatting between one another, most of their glances directed to the Slytherin sitting next to Harry Potter. Rumors of course had already circulated in the space of a few minutes, those who had seen his drop to the knee had of course sprouted that they had just gotten engaged and that she was also pregnant with Lord Potter's first child.

Merely seconds later the house elf appeared with the bottle and four glasses he placed it on the table before bowing again then vanishing.

"Righto, just a splash" Harry said as he poured four equal measures and passed them out.

"Chin Chin" Neville said knocking his back, Harry did so as well like an expert.

Ginny and Daphne both looked at each other daring the other to go first.

"Chickens" Harry said. Ginny huffed and Daphne glared at him.

Together the two of them chinked glassed and knocked it back at the same time, both coughing and spluttering as the liquid burned the back of their throats, they both leaned forward grasping the tables and their partners rubbed their backs smirking behind them. Harry drew his wand as he was in public and vanished the bottle and glasses, just as the doors re-opened and the new first years came in trailing behind Professor McGonagall, all them look a little nervous at least.

The sorting like always thanks to the stern Transfiguration went smoothly and without hiccup, planned and excecuted to perfection, a larger intake of students this year due to the defeat of the Dark Lord, all the house receiving equal numbers of students which made Harry wonder how the hat, who was supposed to judge a person by characteristics could sort one hundred eleven year olds equally into four houses, brushing these thoughts aside as the Headmaster had stood and he wanted to hear what the old coot had to say.

"Students of Hogwarts Welcome back, to our new students welcome for the first time" He began speaking loudly looking across the whole hall.

"Just a few notices before you tuck in...Hogwarts this year is taking place to a rare occurrence, this year, for the first in twently, In our own hallowed halls we have the presence of two Noble Lord's of the original seven families...Lord Potter-Black and Lord Longbottom are in their seventh years and have taken the role like their fore-fathers before them" Dumbledore informed the eagerly listening school.

He ignored the glares being sent to him by the two Lords in question who looked like they would much rather be up there with his ripping his head. Ginny actually had to pull Neville back once. He ignored his deputy head's plea to change subject and delved back into the manner.

"Both of our Lords are here on behalf of the Winzegamot, who has seen themselves fit to be informed of the running of day to day Hogwarts, if you have any problems I urge you to speak to the two young Gentlemen in question, they will be most happy to assist you in any way they can" he pronounced to the hall happily.

"The day he dies is a day to look forward to" Harry muttered. Neville nodded strongly.

"Ignore him Love, you are your own man now, and at the end of this year you won't have to speak to him again" Daphne said trying to comfort him.

He bussed her forehead. "I know, Thank you though"

"The usual notices apply, the forbidden forest is just so, and our caretacker Mr Filch has informed me to warn you that all Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes products are banned, those found in possession of such equipment will be serving detention with Professor Snape in the Dungeons, that said...Tuck in!" he cried spreading his arms out. Harry and Neville shared at grin.

Harry watched the Headmaster retake his seat and began conversing with Professor McGonagall, he then realised something was trying to get his attention.

"Harry!" the person called again. Harry looked to the voice.

"Yes Seamus" he said quietly, he knew what was coming.

"Right, well yes...erm, why is Greengrass sitting here and not over there" he said pointing his thumb to where a collection of green dressed people were sitting.

Harry grinned, it was time to ruffle the peasants feathers.

"Miss Greengrass is my intended Lady and as such she is to be seated by myself, you will address her as Lady Greengrass, or My Lady" Harry said kindly to the young Irish boy. Not noticing the girl beside him blush.

Harry noticed nearly everybody in the vicinity was listening as were those on the next tables who were close by.

"The choice is your however, which ever one rolls of your tongue easier. But I must also inform you as Miss Ginny Potter is Lord Longbottom's intended Lady she should be addressed as such, Lady Potter naturally" Harry said bringing his toff voice to the fray.

"But Ginny's last name is Weasley" Dean spoke up, everyone knew he fancied the red head, hell even the girl in question did.

"As of several hours ago Ginny was adopted into the Potter family, I just have to legalise it with Gringotts and the Ministry" he told them.

He recieved mixed reactions to this news; shocked, surprised, uncaring and in Dean's case upset and annoyed he never got the chance with Ginny he wanted, he glanced down the table and his eyes met the only person he now hated more than Voldermort, Ron Weasley was glaring at him.

"What the hell are you playing at Potter!" he snarled, he was at least fifteen heads down, so all the heads inbetween looked between them curiously forgetting the magnificent feast infront of them.

"That's Lord Potter to you Weasley do you really need to be reminded?" Harry asked the gangly seventeen year old.

Ron's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Your no Lord" he growled. "Your just a jumped up half blood, muggle lover with no respect for the Pure Blood customs you claim to follow" he stated. This confused Harry.

"I'm a muggle lover? You are dating one" Harry said to him warily. _"How stupid is this guy"_

"Don't worry about that Potter, just what did you mean Ginny is no longer a Weasley?!" he questioned.

"He meant just that you imbecile" Daphne groaned, giving the Harry the look that said 'I can't believe you were friends with him', he just looked at her.

"That was good, quick and sharp...the thruth and an insult, oh I like that...your good" he said smiling brilliantly at her. She grinned back.

"Keep out of this snake, you shouldn't even be on this table, as Head boy I'm ordering you to return to your own table" he said arrogantly puffing his badge, causing those who saw him to groan collectively at him.

"Are you going to make me" she said defiantly.

"Ooh Strong Woman, I love that, your actually turning me on" Harry said unabashedly. Daphne stuttered, Ginny snorted and Neville laughed. His classmates looked at him in shock, where on earth had Harry Potter gone, and who was this?

Ron had now stood up and had drawn his wand.

"Weasley if you land a spell upon my girlfriend, have no doubts that I will hurt you" he paused in thought. "Then you'll wake up in the middle of Afghanistan on a Thursday night which is well known as Afghan man-love night, in naught but your Birthday suit, I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself...after all you like being a Prick, so I'm sure it's right up your street" Harry said smoothly.

"That was good Harry, how did you think of that in the space of a second?" Daphne asked amazed.

"I'm just good" he told her with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Modest much Harry?" Ginny said biting her lip about his comment to Ron. She had no idea where Afghanistan was and by the looks of it neither did most people.

"Honesty before Modesty, little sister" he said with a wink.

"And again, you really are good...I mean I thought I was good, but...wow!" Daphne said totally captivated by him, she just smiled dreamily at him.

"Your not her brother Potter, I am!" Weasley roared, now the school's attention was on them. McGonagall was making her way down.

Ginny's gaze snapped to him, she had been ignoring the incompetent fool but he'd gone to far now.

"Your no brother of mine, Harry loves me for me, he doesn't care what I'm good at or what I'm not" she began her rant. "He doesn't care when I prank him or tickle him...he doesn't mind when I just want to be held by him, when all I need is to be hugged tightly...tell me Ronald when have you ever comforted me" she broke down and cried, Harry left his chair and then stood behind her, she stood up and turned into his chest sobbing quietly."Harry cared more for me than any of my _'family'_ after the chamber, he's the one who held me when I couldn't sleep, he's the one I went to for help...him, not you" she sobbed. "I hate you" she added, turning back into Harry's chest and crying uncontrollably.

"What is the meaning of this Lord Potter?" Professor McGonagall snapped.

"Do not get testy with me Minerva" Harry said anger seeping into his voice. "You would do well to control your Head students, You can take this warning now If Ron Weasley comes near my sister again I will make do with my threats"

"Miss Weasley is not your sister Lord Potter" McGonagall said softly, she had seen this young man's rage, she had watched him duel down the Dark Lord and knock Albus Dumbledore away when he had approached the boy.

"She is as good as, and she will be shortly...now excuse us, we are going to my quarters...you have set mine and Lord Longbottom's Noble quarters up, haven't you?" he enquired fully knowing what she was going to say.

"The Headmaster-" she began.

"Right then, we will be in his office expecting him, tell him so" Harry told her. "I will expect him very shortly, the longer he delays the more my anger builds, are we in agreeance, good" he said without waiting for an answer.

He looked across to Daphne and see her hopefull face he indicated that she could come, smiling she jumped up. Neville naturally stood up as well flicking his robes back as well.

"This isn't over Weasley, if Harry let's you off, I'll beat you up myself" Neville Growled. Ron laughed at him.

"You! You couldn't beat up a dead Malfoy!" Weasley said, saying one of the latest insults going around.

"I think after a year of running and lifting weights every morning may have had some effect, maybe we will find out" he said with a wolfish grin.

He quickly strode after his two friends and the woman he loved leaving a silent hall, except for the clacking of heels as McGonagall returned to tell Dumbledore what was expected. Ron however sat back down.

"I don't think you should antagonize Harry, he seems different...stronger Ron" Hermione said watching the four go.

"I didn't ask for your opinion!" he snapped.

"Yes, right" she muttered, absorbing one last glance at the retreating figure of Harry Potter before looking down to her plate.


	3. You're a Horny little bugger!

Around five minutes later Harry and his companions sat in front of the Headmasters desk, Ginny was now curled up into Neville's chest sniffling into his robes, still unable to get control of her emotions. Harry was pacing backwards and forwards behind the chairs, his face set to a frown and his fists clenched. Muttering darkly under his breath. He wasn't looking forward to this confrontation. He had been hoping to avoid it for as long as possible, but several issues had no been forced into play, regret about coming back began seeping into his thoughts.

He turned and slammed his hand down on the table where Dumbledore's trinkets were kept, the same table he had over turned two years ago after he had found out the prophecy. Smiling at the memory, he ran his hand through his hair and nearly jumped in shock when he felt Daphne's hand rub his shoulder. His shock soon turned into an easy smile when he saw her concern and his placed his hand on top of hers and squeezed it softly drawing comfort from her.

"Getting angry at the Heamaster won't help Harry, you need to be calm and collective" She said softly. "Keep you arguments in your mind, work through each one strongly. Don't allow him to twist your words. But stay calm, don't give him ammunition" Daphne told him.

"Yeah...stay calm, you have no idea how hard that is going to be" he informed her.

"Just try...for me" she smiled, cocking her head.

Harry grinned.

"Anything for you my Lady" he whispered.

"Good...just remember what I said" she said.

Harry nodded.

"Come here" he said opening his arms.

She grinned and eagerly accepted his idea, moulding to his chest with a happy sigh, if someone had told twelve hours ago she would so close to Harry Potter she'd of flushed bright red and hidden for a few hours, recently she had taken to employing full time use of her Occlumency in the presence of others when Harry Potter was mentioned. She suddenly remembered her mothers Christmas Dinner.

"I just remembered, My parents have invited you to Greenrass Manor for Christmas Day" she said looking up to him to gauge his reaction.

"Your parents...me...you...Dinner" Harry stuttered out, with wide eyes.

Daphne laughed at his reaction.

"Yes, Christmas Dinner...my parents are most anxious to meet you" She grinned.

"Hang on, this invite came before we spoke to each other...why do I feel set up?" he asked her with narrowed eyebrows.

"Set up?" she asked innocently. "By who...me" she asked looking shocked.

"Hmmm, well then I will write to your parents and let them now that I would be honoured to attend" he announced.

"Excellent, Mother has a soft spot for you" Daphne told him.

"What about your father?" Harry asked nervously.

"Don't worry about him, he'll do what my mother tells him to do" she explained.

"I'm beginning to see a pattern here" Neville piped up. "Daphne's father does what he is told by her Mother and you do what she's tell you" he quipped making Ginny laugh through her tears. Daphne looked at him mischievously.

"What!" Harry squeaked.

"Really Harry, anything?" Daphne asked, batting her eyelids at him.

"Huh" he said eloquently gazing at her all thoughts sliding out of his brain and he started at the girl leaning against him.

What ever was about to said next was cut off as the door to the office creaked open and Albus Dumbledore stepped, he closed the door softly behind him and turned to face them, he raised his eyebrows when he saw Daphne molded against Harry's chest. He then looked across to the chair and saw the couple embracing, frowning slightly he turned back to Harry.

"I see that this will not be a private conversation, you have your reasons I'm sure Harry?" Albus asked, moving slowly to his desk, Fawkes appeared in a flash and settled down on his stand trilling softly.

"That would be Lord Potter, Headmaster" Harry said leading Daphne to the spare chair before conjuring his own in front of the desk.

Harry sat down at the same time as Dumbledore eyes not leaving each other apart from a symmetrical glance to the Phoenix.

Was the Phoenix expecting trouble between the two Wizards.

"As you wish Lord Potter...now what seems to be the problem?" he asked the young man in front of him.

"Are you for real?" Harry gaped at the aged Wizard.

"Yes I assure you, I am quite real" Dumbledore said, a twinkle in his eye.

""In the great hall...apparently Lord Longbottom and myself are here for the Winzegamot, bullshit are we!" Harry exclaimed. "You had no right suggesting that the students come to us, let alone lie about it" Harry added.

"I thought that you would benefit from the experience of dealing with problems that you would face as a Professor, that is what your career aim is it not?" Dumbledore asked, his hands steepled together a Grandfatherly smile upon his wrinkled face.

"Please Headmaster, do not Bullshit a Bullshitter, it is most easy to spot" Harry said causing Daphne to glance at him, he'd been lying about things.

"I wonder when you have had the chance to lie to me Harry?" Dumbledore said frowning.

Harry gave a bark of laughter.

"For over a year and a half Headmaster, when you thought I was being subservient I have been working against you the whole time" Harry explained happily.

"I'm afraid you have me at a Disadvantage, I do not follow"

"I found out your plans over a year ago, but I played along with you" Harry began. "Let you think that I was willing to die for you, but when really I was filing a law case against you, the whole time you've been piling on more and more reason to sue you with" Harry told him, Dumbledore frowned heavily.

"I really don't think you have anything on me Lord Potter"

"Oh but I do, take a glance at this compensation guide of Gringotts...all of you infringements against the Potter family or myself have been highlighted, if you add them up...then recall you vault total, it does seem to appear that you would be bankrupt" Harry told the aged Wizard who eye had no begun twitching.

"But of course this is all before you name is dragged through The Winzegamot, I have sufficient and legitimate evidence for all of the accused actions...by the time the court proceedings finished you be knutless and nameless" Harry told him neutrally.

"I see Lord Potter, it appears that you seem to have me right where you want me so to speak...all I can ask now is why have you not done so?" he asked returning the paper to Harry.

"There is no doubt of my hate for you, but however you can still serve of use to me" Harry explained.

"Blackmail?" Dumbledore exclaimed. "I'd of thought you were above that Harry"

"That goes to show how much you know me, all the time you have believed me to be a Brave and rash Gryffindor when I've been sly and cunning as a Slytherin...it doesn't matter if it is Blackmail, because without it you are nothing" Harry told him. Dumbledore slumped in his chair, clearly beaten. Daphne grinned at Harry.

"What are you terms?" Dumbledore conceded.

"Two sets, one for the next two years and then for ever" Harry started "The first set; tomorrow morning, you will announce to all staff and pupils that Ginny is to go by the last name as Potter as my sister, you will include the sister part. In private you will have a restraining ban on Ronald Weasley ever going near her and finally you will personally ensure that Miss Greengrass and Miss Davis are safe in the Slytherin dorms due to their alignment with me" Harry told him.

"And the second set?" Dumbledore asked wearily.

"That you never darken my doorway, all corespondance to be kept formal and only in emergency, and you stay away from all members of the Potter and Black family members" Harry proclaimed.

Dumbledore nodded. "Okay I agree"

Harry laughed.

"I want an Unbreakable vow Dumbledore, right now" Harry said holding in his laughter at the man's face.

"Harry?" he whispered gravely.

"Do not make me angry old man" Harry said, his magic flickering causing items to rattle.

"Very well, I'll do it" he said, he held his hand out and Harry clasped it.

"Do you Albus Dumbledore agree to all of Lord Potter's term?" Harry asked.

"I Albus Dumbledore agrees to all of Lord Potter's terms and will act accordingly" The Chief Warlock said.

"So mote it be" Harry said, causing a flash of white to appear before sinking back into their hands.

The both took a step back and retook their chairs, gazing intently at each other trying to force the other to look away first, after a minute Dumbledore broke contact and spared a glance at Harry's companions.

"I will see to the terms that you have placed forward immediately, Mr Weasley will be kept away from Miss Potter or face expulsion, I will have a private suite set up in the Slytherin dormitories for Miss Greengrass and Miss Davies, call for Tilly when you get into the dorms" Dumbledore said quietly to Daphne.

"Excellent, very well, Lord Longbottom and myself shall retire to the Noble quaters, if you need me send a letter...oh and keep Snivellus away from me, apart from Potions I have no intention of speaking to him" Harry said standing up and holding his arm out to Daphne, she stood up and took it before looking back to the Headmaster.

"Harry may be a Nobleman Heamaster, but I am neither, Noble or a man that is" Daphne began, her eyes narrowed upon the aged wizard. "If Harry begins to have doubts and is not enforcing the terms then I will set him straight, I won't have you meddling now or when our children are born...you will stay away from us" she ground out, ignoring the open mouthed stare Harry was giving her and trying to fight her blush.

Dumbledore took one look into the young Greengrass heir eyes, only the truth visible behind her well built mental walls. It was her gaze that settled his decision for the entire future, he himself would not meddle, but that wouldn't stop him looking for a way to do so.

"Very well, now if you would escorts Miss Potter and Miss Greengrass to their respective dorms, I will bid you goodnight" he said in defeat.

"I'm staying with Harry and Neville" Ginny spoke up finally finding her voice.

"I do not think that is wise-" he began but was cut off by a dark look by Harry. "Very well" he muttered.

"Good, Then I bid you Goodnight" Harry said, he turned quickly without waiting for a reply and with Daphne on his arm and the other couple strode over to the door.

They descended the stairs and formed together at the entrance to talk.

"I'll walk you to your common room?" Harry offered.

"Thank you Harry, you know where it is?" she asked bemused, he nodded once again lost in her eyes.

"Well Daphne" Ginny interrupted with a smirk, making the couples gaze separate and snap to her. "It was nice meeting you, I'm sure we will be seeing a lot of each other" she grinned.

"Yes we will" Daphne smiled.

"Right well, we will see you in quarters common room Harry" Neville said, before he wrapped an arm around Ginny and steered them towards their target on the fifth floor.

Harry offered his arm and Daphne instantly took it allowing him to lead her towards the dungeons.

"Daphne...back up in the old gits office, you...err...children" he eventually threw out.

Daphne giggled, but blushed as well.

"Oh Harry...that's years away" she told him.

"Ah...yes, well...I knew that, it's just...well, there's something you should know before we get serious" Harry said.

"Oh?" Daphne asked, her curiosity at it's peak.

"Yeah" Harry said before flicking his wand to silence the area around where they walked.

"Well, there was a prophecy made...before I was born...basically I was the only person who could defeat Voldermort" he told her, without going into detail about it's contents.

Daphne remained silent for a few minutes, the only sound was their feet hitting the floor repeatedly, after a while she spoke.

"Okay...but what do you mean, you have already defeated him?" She was confused where this was going.

"Yes, but his followers that were loyal will try and finish off his work, killing me, I'm a marked man by a lot of people" he informed her.

"Ah...I understand, I don't see what that has to do with anything" she replied shrugging his shoulders, Harry narrowed his eyes at her.

"This could place you in danger and your family!"

"Harry, throughout my whole life there is only one thing that I would do anything for, and that is you" she said smiling softly. "Plus, now that I have you, do you really think you could escape...don't forget to write to my father...oh and ask him for permission to court me properly" she added as an after thought.

"Courting?" Harry squeaked.

"Yes Darling, courting, it's so Romantic...don't you think?" She asked smiling brightly at him, loving the power she had over him.

"Run this courting thing by me" Harry said breathlessly.

"Basically it is completely up to me how fast, or slow, this relationship goes" She told him happily.

"Right...so ask him for permission to court you?" Harry asked weakly.

"Yep, he will say yes" she said lightly.

"Are you sure?" he asked worriedly.

"Oh he will, Mommy has a soft spot for you after all, she would dearly like you to be her son-in-law" Daphne explained.

"Right...I'm glad Neville and Ginny like you" Harry said, relief laced in his voice. "They are all I have now"

"You have me as well now" She said looking up to him as they entered the Dungeons.

"Yeah and I'm glad I do" he said kissing her forehead. She smiled happily.

"Are you going to be okay going in on your own?" He asked as they got closer to the entrance.

"Yes, I will be fine, me and Tracey will stick together, then go upstairs and call for the elf" she told him.

"Good, be careful in there okay Love" he said softly, causing her to gasp.

She span around to face him and grabbed his collar and pulled him down to her and kissed him hard, she felt his knees begin to weaken so she let go and retook his arm and began leading him, she glanced up to him to find him completely dazed.

"Sorry Harry, I don't know what came over me" she said biting her lip.

"I don't mind, I wouldn't mind if they same thing came over you again from time to time" he said wistfully and Daphne could only giggle at his expression.

"As long as it's only me" she said seriously.

"What...I couldn't...I wouldn't" he stuttered, causing her to giggle again.

"Calm down Harry, I was only teasing" she said lightly nudging his side.

"Oooh your wicked...especially back in Dumbledore's office, now that really turned me on" Harry said causing her to blush.

"Again!?" she cried. Harry winced.

"It's not my fault, your beautiful and sexy" he began "When you get going into one of your rants, it just makes me-" he finished off by making a growling noise.

"Your a Horny little bugger aren't you" she grinned.

"Daph!" he cried, embarrassed. Daphne however laughed at him."Don't worry In won't tell anybody, it will be our secret" she whispered to him.

"I don't see why your making a big deal out of it, you'll be glad of it one day" he said to her, causing her blush to rival his.

"That's not the point! Your Horny now!" she laughed.

"Right we're here" Harry said cutting through her laughter.

"Oh" she replied sadly.

"I'll meet you in the Great Hall for breakfast...I will sit by you" he said as they lingered around the entrance.

"I'd like that" she said before kissing his cheek and turning around and giving the password to the door and vanishing.

Harry collapsed against the wall opposite his brains steam rolling thoughts around, in less than twelve hours, he'd begun dating Daphne Greengrass, with whom he'd never spoken to but now could think of little else. He had gained a sister and potentially a brother in law and, he had put an Unbreakable vow on the Headmaster. Out of all these the most prominent thought was Daphne. He couldn't get her out of his mind, he knew without a shadow of a doubt he loved her he just couldn't believe how quick it had happened, losing himself in his thoughts he began to make his way to the common room.

Harry Potter had a letter to write.


	4. Settling in

Harry shuffled slowly through the portrait hole and entered the lounge, the roaring fireplace instantly lighting up his scowling face, he walked past Neville and Ginny who were curled up together on the couch and dropped into the armchair letting out a content sigh as the chair formed around him, he closed his eyes and collected his thoughts. In only twelve hours his life had flipped again, just when he thought he had everything to plan, the big guy upstairs laid something else before him. _Daphne Greengrass_ where the hell did that come from, he had only spoken to her about twice in his previous six years of education, and now he found himself falling hard for her.

It was hard not to, Harry decided. She was beautiful, there was doubt about that, he wondered why he hadn't really noticed her until her outrageous cry back inside the train carriage, when she looked up at him and their eyes met something inside him just clicked, and suddenly and instant calmness washed over him and Harry had found himself unable to pull away and when her face lit up his couldn't help but grin at her, thinking that it made her look even prettier.

Harry grinned and took a deep breath putting his feet up on the coffee table.

"Harry!" Ginny cried finally noticing him.

"Hey Gin" he replied softly.

"Merlin, he's grinning like an idiot!" Neville proclaimed before laughing at his best mate.

"I have every reason to" he replied, opening his eyes looking at them.

"Please Harry, I don't need to hear anymore" Ginny said grimacing, Harry gave a bark of laughter.

"Shut it baby sister, Merlin you have a dirty mind!" he exclaimed.

"No I don't!" she replied hastily. Harry just grinned.

"Are you okay Harry, seriously, you seem kind of...tense?" Neville asked him.

Harry didn't answer straight away, he ran a hand over his jaw wearily, in thought for a few minutes.

"I don't know" he told them.

"Is it because your happy?" Neville asked. Harry laughed again.

"No, not at all...it's about time I was happy for once...maybe, maybe it's because of how fast it's going" he pondered.

"Don't worry about that...flow with the go" Ginny said nodding her head seriously.

Harry stared at her and then burst into giggles, Ginny frowned at him.

"What's funny...Harry, stop laughing at me! Harry!" she shouted, causing him to instantly stop the laughter.

"Err, sorry sis, it's actually 'go with the flow', you said it wrong" Harry told her carefully, as her eyes had narrowed.

"Whatever...so when are you going to visit Gringotts?" Ginny asked casually, twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

Harry seeing another opportunity to wind her up took the chance.

"Gringotts...for what?" he asked pretending to be confused.

"Let's just pretend you didn't say that Harry and you give me an answer" Ginny said calmly, not rising to Harry's trap.

"Tomorrow morning, since it's Saturday" he replied quickly, realizing that the subject wasn't to be joked with. "Anyway I have got a letter to write" Harry added, conjuring a pen and parchment.

"Oh, to whom?" Neville asked.

"Lord Greengrass" Harry said simply, taking his feet off the table and pulling it closer, so as to lean on it.

"Ah, marriage request already Harry, you don't hang around do you?" Neville asked grinning.

"Piss off...it's not that...a courting request" Harry told them his cheeks flushing.

"Your idea, or Daphne's idea?" Ginny asked playfully.

"Her idea" Harry answered not meeting their eyes.

"She's got you right where she wants you Harry, under the wand already...bloody hell!" Neville muttered.

"I'm not under the wand!" Harry growled. "I'm not!" he added after seeing Neville's patronizing smile.

"Harry...you had barely spoken a word to her before she had you ensnared" Neville told him. Ginny punched him lightly in the arm.

"I think it's sweet, The 'Ice Queen' of Slytherin managed to break the Icy exterior of our very own 'Gryffindor Golden Boy' how romantic" Ginny sighed.

Harry and Neville shared a look and both rolled their eyes simultaneously.

"She hardly ensnared me" Harry said, running a hand through his locks.

"Oh, so how did you get together?" Ginny questioned curiously.

"I don't think that matters" Harry said flatly.

"Oh come on Harry, I told you how me and Nev got together" Ginny whined.

"What!?" Neville squeaked.

"Yes!" Harry growled through a clenched jaw "And I did not need to hear about you both molesting each other in the Herbology greenhouse, it took all my willpower not to beat the shit out of you" Harry said to Neville.

"I can't believe you told him" Neville muttered to Ginny.

"We tell each other everything darling" Neville was informed.

"Do we?" Harry asked. Ginny just nodded happily.

Harry scratched his head.

"I'm sure we don't"

"Oh we do Harry, we do" she said, to which she received a pillow to the face from Harry.

Ginny growled and leaped at him armed with her own pillow, diving onto him pulling him out of his chair and swiftly smacking him across the face. She then proceeded to sit on his chest and use her knees to pin his arms and proceed to pummel him with pillow.

"Nev...hel...mu" Harry spat out in between mouth full of pillow.

"No chance, I am not getting involved in one of your spats" Neville replied swinging his legs around to stretch out on the sofa.

Ginny began crowing.

"The Great Harry Potter, slayer of Voldermort, out beaten by his little sister, oh the shame." she cried. "How will he show his face in public?" she added giving a theatrical sigh.

Harry used this chance to lever her over catching her off guard sending her toppling into the base of the chair, he rolled and then pinned her down, she growled and began to push him to no avail.

"No one beats a Potter, little one" Harry told her.

"Eurrgh, get off you lump, what have you been eating?!" Ginny asked failing to push him.

"Food" Harry answered with a grin.

"Food?" Neville interrupted with a sceptical look.

"You hardly eat food Harry" Ginny said giving up in her attempts.

"Well I discovered an appetite on holiday" he told them plainly.

"You never did tell me where you went, I missed you" Ginny told him.

"I missed you as well, and I will tell you eventually"

"Fine...now get off me, I want to go to bed"she muttered.

Harry complied and returned to his chair retrieving his pen and parchment.

"Neville, I will meet you upstairs" Ginny said to Neville who raised his eyebrows.

"Sibling talk, not for your ears, at least not yet...perhaps" Ginny replied to his unasked question.

His agreed and made his way up the stairs at the back of the room.

"Sibling talk?" Harry questioned with a smile.

"I'm staying with Neville, in his room" she said scratching her neck.

"Okay" Harry said.

"That's it, did you not hear me?" Ginny asked shocked at his lack of interest.

"You told me your sleeping with Neville" Harry stated, causing Ginny to flush.

"I didn't say that exactly"

"But you are though" Harry replied, frowning deeply.

"Are you okay with that?" She asked.

Harry stood up and opened his arms allowing her to instantly melt against him, resting her head against his neck, breathing in his familiar scent, a scent of safety and security, Harry bussed her forehead.

"I'm not Ron, I actually Love you too much to try and stop you...I want you to be happy and if your happy with Neville...well who am I to deny you?" Harry asked.

"Your my brother" she said pulling her head back and looking at him.

"Exactly, I don't and won't tell you what to do, I might advise you...disagree occasionally, but I will always support you" Harry said to her, causing tears to well in her eyes.

"Crying twice in one day you've turned me into a wuss Harry"

"I don't care what you are...just do me a favour Ginny...if you and Neville...do things, in your room...please put up a silencing charm...I really don't want to hear it" Harry said with a grimace.

Ginny laughed.

"I will don't worry, your the best Harry...I hope Daphne knows how lucky she is that your completely smitten with her" Ginny said with an evil grin. Harry flushed.

"I think you have gone a little off track Ginny, perhaps it's time to go to bed" Harry said hoping to avoid this conversation.

"I think It's really romantic, tell me what happens when you see her?" Ginny asked. Harry sighed.

Resigning himself to the fact that she would get this information out of him one way or another he decided just to tell her.

"It's hard to describe...it's just her, and me...unless I concentrate everything around me is a colourless blur, you can say I don't know her and you'd be right...I don't know her at all...but when I think about her, everything just seems...perfect and all I can think about is me needing her, to be near her or to hear her...pathetic really" Harry explained with glazed eyes.

"It's sounds like your in love" Ginny said with a content smile. Harry looked at her.

"Am I really, how could I possibly tell...the only love I know of is yours...as a sister" Harry said sadly.

"I think you should follow your instincts, or at least talk to Daphne...take it slow, a courtship is a good idea, however it's hard to get out...the question is I believe, can you see you and Daphne together in ten years, can you see yourself happy?" Ginny asked.

"I can't see it, but I sure as hell want to" Harry told her.

"Then don't worry to much, you never know she might realise what an idiot you are and cut her losses" Ginny said with an mischevious smile.

"Yeah that sounds about right, Thankyou Ginny and I mean it, Thankyou" Harry gratefully replied.

"No worries, now I'm going to bed...don't stay up to late we have to go to Gringotts tomorrow" she instructed, she kissed his cheek bidding goodnight and went off to find her boyfriend.

Harry sighed and returned to his letter, resinging himself to knowing it was going to be a long night.

* * *

Daphne closed the common room door and pressed her back to it, a soft smile appearing on her face. She shook her head and refocused herself her eyes seeking Tracey, instantly finding her sitting by a chair at the bottom of the stairs, her back was straight and eyes were gliding around the room her fingers inches away from her wand ready to strike, their eyes met and Tracey instantly relaxed and stood up waiting for Daphne to join her.

"Your face is red" Tracey told her causing Daphne to duck her head.

"I kissed him" Tracey was informed.

"No reason to blush" Daphne was told.

Daphne growled and took Tracey's arm leading her to the stairs.

"I can't help it...you know how I feel, I've wanted this for six years and now I'm with him it's unreal and when he looks at me..." she trailed off with a shudder.

Suddenly their path was cut off.

"I hear you have been cavorting with Potter, you should stop" A cold voice spoke up.

The girls looked up to see Theodore Nott sneering at them, with Crabbe and Goyle standing behind him.

"Are you going to make me Nott?" Daphne asked with an amused smile. Nott gritted his teeth. "Oh and it's Lord Potter, but you wouldn't know that would you, because you not nobility" She added smugly.

"I will not ask again Greengrass, end it or I will have these two end it" Nott told her jerking his heads towards the bulky figures behind him. Daphne laughed.

"Really, did Malfoy sell you them cheap...I hope he did because they are not worth it" Daphne began. "Six years they have been trying to get Harry, what makes you think they will get him under your...leadership?" she asked.

"Who said anything about Potter" he said with a leer.

Daphne growled and leapt forward and grabbed his shoulders pulling him forward as she swung her knee up to his crotch, the extra momentum giving her extra power, she released and watch him with a smirk as he dropped to his knees, his face going red. Then both of the girls pulled their wands out and aimed them at Crabbe and Goyle.

"Move...or get hurt" Daphne threatened. The henchmen shared a look before darting away.

Satisfied Daphne and Tracey began moving to the stairs receiving a curt nod from Blaise Zabini as they passed him.

When they finally reached the bottom of the stairs, Daphne called out 'Tilly's' name and waited, a second later the house elf appeared infront of them.

"Misses must follow me for their room" the elf instructed, Tracey opened her mouth to speak but Daphne tugged her arm.

They followed the elf down the normal corridor to their dorm, but continued past it when they reached it. The elf took them through a door that neither of them had seen before and in front of them was a similar layout to their house common room.

"The door will only open for you now Misses, nobody else can get in. Lord Potter also" the elf instructed.

"Thankyou, that will be all" Daphne said politely dismissing the elf.

Once it was gone Tracey turned to Daphne. Daphne held up her hand to silence her.

Raising her wand she began to make her way around the room checking their quaters for spells, after a few minutes and several spells later Daphne decided the room was secure from any magic the Headmaster may have administered.

"Harry ordered Dumbledore to provide us our own quarters for our safety" Daphne said breaking the silence.

"Wow, Potter has a brain then" Tracey said shocked.

"You can call him Harry" Daphne said frowning.

"No Thankyou, that would mean being more familiar with Potter than I could ever possibly want to be" Tracey said.

"What have you got against Harry?" Daphne asked angrily. Tracey looked shocked at first at her outburst but quickly recovered.

"I have nothing against Potter, I'm just not interested in getting friendly with him" Tracey said truthfully like always.

"Can you try for me please, your my only friend Tracey and I love Harry, I don't want to have to choose between you because that would kill me" Daphne pleaded.

Tracey eyed Daphne carefully, she had never seen her best friend beg before, exhaling deeply Tracey collected her thoughts and sat down on the leather chair that was pushed against the wall. She owed alot to Daphne, she would never have survived this long in Slytherin with out her, the elder girl had protected her against the attacks she had received because of her blood status. Daphne had sacrificed alot for her and had never asked for anything in return.

"Please Tracey" Daphne asked quietly.

"You really do love him don't you?" Tracey asked rhetorically. "I hope he knows how lucky he is...okay I will do it...just don't expect to get pally with his friends, Just Po-Harry, Just Harry" she stringed out.

"Thankyou Tracey, I mean it, I will never ask for anything off you again" Daphne promised her.

"I owe you more than you could ever ask of me" Tracey muttered.

"Is that why your doing this, because you think you owe me!" Daphne exclaimed. "If it is then don't bother, I want you to get on with him on your own accord, not because you think you owe me" Daphne said angrily.

"I do owe you"

"No you do not, please...get to know him because you want to, not because you have to" Daphne asked.

"Fine, I will...now lets stop this mushy stuff I'm going to be sick" Tracey said remorsely.

Daphne laughed.

"You can go to bed if you want to, I have a letter to write"

"Who to?" Tracey questioned.

"To my father, I need to explain a few things to him" Daphne informed her.

"Okay, well I will see you in the morning, I'm glad it's the weekend" Tracey said with a yawn.

Tracey bade her goodnight and left her to her letter, walking to the desk in one of the corners Daphne found what she needed and sat at it to write her letter. Occasionally pausing to look out of the window in front of her, a window with a fantastic view of a grassy valley in the mountains of Scotland. Smiling she returned to the letter, and finally began to find what she wanted to say. Around an hour later Daphne had written her letter, she folded it and sealed it placing it on the desk to be owled tomorrow. Waving her wand she extinguished the candles leaving the room in darkness, she then left the room in search of her bed.

* * *

A knocking on his oak door brought Dumbledore out of his thoughts, he looked up at the door and realised where he was and readied himself for the confrontation.

"Come in Severus" he called out, putting a smile on his face before his Defence teacher came in.

"You wanted to see me Albus?" he drawled, not happy at being summoned by a house elf.

"Yes my boy, take a seat" He waiting until Snape sat down for beginning. "It appears that I may have found myself in a sticky situation" Albus admitted.

Snape raised an eyebrow, keeping the lewd thoughts that ran through his mind to himself.

"How so?" he asked intrigued, it was that the ancient Headmaster admitted making a mistake.

"Harry has me under an unbreakable vow" he said queitly.

"I fail to see how _Potter _could have put you in a vow, surely you would have noticed" Snape said dryly.

"I had no choice, Harry has a hefty amount of evidence against me that could jeopardise my position as Headmaster and Chief of the Winzegamot, whilst making me bankrupt"

"Which involves me how?" Snape questioned. Eyes narrowed and calculating.

"The vow involves certain criteria that means It's nearly impossible for me to talk to him, or do anything to him without his permission"

"Yes" Snape replied slowly.

"I need your help to get him back under my control"

"Whilst I would love to help put Potter in his place, you say he has evidence against you, if that does come up and you get shunned aside, there is then nothing to prevent me from being put in Azkaban, it seems that it is time to align myself with Potter perhaps" Severus said with a scowl and a curled lip.

"Perhaps you didn't understand Severus, I'm ordering you to assist me" Dumbledore said frowning.

"And perhaps you don't understand Albus, it seems like your finished...now if your are finished, I have lessons to plan" Snape said standing up and heading for the door.

"For now" Dumbledore called out from behind him.

Snape ignored him and left the office his black robes billowing as he strode down the corridors his mind swirling with this latest revelation.

_"Why is it always Potter"_ he mused.


	5. Discussion or Ravage?

It was cold, so very cold. All warmth that once could be gathered had long since departed with the arrival of the remaining Dementors, the Surviving few after the war seeking and finding the Dark Lords still faithfull followers to this shack of a house in the forests' of Albania, where once the Dark Lord himself had recuperated from his defeat at the hands of a one year old Harry Potter. These Dementors rallied to the handfull of Death Eaters not incarcerated inside Azkaban, tracking their magic across the plains of Europe to find them encamped here of all places. There was no light save for that of one small fire sitting in the middle of the largest room, with three of the house occupants gathered around it shivering to keep warm. The aforementioned Dementors banished outside to keep the chill they provided outside, for what little good it did.

Fenir Greyback, Bellatrix LeStrange and Antonin Dolohov, wearing nothing but the rags their clothes had been reduced to at the final battle, the clothes threads thinning due to intensive travelling as they dodge and outran the Aurors that still tracked them, it wasn't until they reached the protective wards of the Dark Lords hovel did they feel safe, the only problem here being that as the magic in the air was so unstable their wands went haywire and would not respond, the fire was result of muggle techniques that Dolohove knew earning inquiring glances from his counter-parts as to where he picked this skill up. A snarl abated their queries.

This motley crew was all that remained of the inner circle, having met the Order of the Phoenix on the grounds of Hogwarts and Hogsmeade in furious battles, battles that soaked the earth red with blood. These and several dozen leser ranked Death Eaters were all that remained of the Dark Lord followers and these were who were left dug in for the final stand. They had retreated hastily upon the sight of there slayed Dark Lord and his vanquisher standing over his body, robes billowing madly his eyes filled with rage sweeping over the remaining Death Eaters, Bellatrix instantly called for retreat leaving the battlefield to fight another day.

It was under her leadership that the next uprising would occur as she began rallying followers from the Eastern Europe countries, those who were sympathetic to the cause or those who LeStrange had leverage over. There was currently around a Hundred Witches and Wizards she could call upon to help aid her but they were spread out between three key locations across Europe and all three of them were gaining support by the hour, Even though they were gaining support they were also on the back foot. Under the Dark Lord they had established an undetectable headquaters at Riddle Manor, this allowed them to complete successful raids on their targets before retreating to safety, here however it was the Aurors with their makeshift Headquaters tents that were the ones completing raids.

There was around two full Companies of European Aurors stationed in Europe, The International Confederation of Wizards having ordered all countries in Europe to assist with the hunting of the remaining Death Eaters. This meant that there was roughly five Hundred Aurors spread out in Europe Searching and Engaging in combat with the retreating Death Eaters. The Aurors were under the command of the Wizard-in-Chief Reandor Redford, appointed this postion by the head of the ICW. Reandor had a long and distinguished service record, being pulled out of his job as a Wizarding Military advisor to the President of the United States. He had highly postioned members of all Magical Governments in his own War Cabinet, Kingsley Shacklebolt repersenting Britain. These highly postioned repersentatives controlled their own contingency of Aurors out in the field whilst reporting directly back to Reandor on all actions taken.

This task force had been thrown together hastily by the ICW within a week of Victory at Hogwarts, with no chances being taken this time around. Laws had just recently passed into affect detailing that all bearers of the Dark Mark should be found guilty of Treason against the Magical state. A call was placed out saying that the Death Eaters were to be taken dead or alive and that the top bosses were not to fussed which to be completely honest. A dead Death Eater was less paper work, a quick burial ending their crusade. The captured ones were taken straight to Azkaban awaiting a trial they were certain to lose. Azkaban was now under control of the Ministry but was given assistance by the Goblins, their Goblin made wards used for protection making it a stronghold like Gringotts and Hogwarts.

The Goblins had been given the choice to assist in the clear up by the ICW and after agreeing a payment of substantial figures a deal was made and now the island was currently inhabited by at least one hundred Goblins at all times. They also provided a few advisors to Redford to help with the destruction of the wards they were facing as there were some that even the best curse-breakers couldn't crack and of course Aurors were not trained in this art.

Back in Britain most of it's Aurors were working on the clear up, working hard with the Healers to get everyone medical attention and to repair damages to homes and the shops in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade. At least now that the Children were back at Hogwarts and out of the way the real work of capturing the remaining Death Eaters could begin. The Winzegamot were fairly confident that all remaining Death Eaters were pushed out of Britain and were now concentrating on weeding out the sympathizers from the courtrooms. There had already been several families removed and their Family seats stripped from them, this included the Parkinsons and Bulstrode family. There were however several families who found themselves under scrutiny due to their lack of faith in the Goverment. This is the position that the Lord and Lady Greengrass found themselves in.

* * *

The following Monday Morning found Lord and Lady Greengrass sitting at their breakfast table, quietly eating the food before them. Both of them immersed in silence as their troubles consumed them. Their name was wasn't the best of names within the Winzegamot, having never pledged their allegiance to the Old or New Ministry the family was frowned upon and suspected of being Dark and supporting the deceased Dark Lord, although their name never being passed over by Death Eaters or any evidence suggesting them to have done so they were still under scrutiny. It was something that Lord Greengrass did not need for his family, although they were very rich, one of the richest in the court to be precise, having this affecting his reputation could be bad for buisness, which he replied heavily on for profit.

The Greengrass family had never had much faith in the Ministry and it was a long time since they had allied themselves with another Family within the hallowed halls of the Winzeagmot, this made them an outcast and as it were several familes were trying to find ways to remove them. By proposing laws that they knew the Greengrass family would not appreciate and looking for a reaction. It had taken an enourmous amount of Willpower and a guiding hand from his wife to keep a level head, Adrian Greengrass knew he relied heavily on his wife, she was the Perfect Pureblooded wife; Strong, Gutsy and Intelligent. He knew without a doubt that if he was allowed to his wife could hold her own against these Bigoted morons. He had told her this and she informed him that the couch would become his new bed if she ever had to face the old fools the Winzegamot.

As a Slytherin, Ophelia Greengrass got what she wanted by being sneaky, Whilst her Husband fumed and ground his teeth, fingers itching towards his wand. She was covertly trying to get dirt on all of their enemies. She knew she couldn't reply on Gryffindorish Husband to settle this debate, if she did somebody was going to get hurt and they would possibly be smothered in trouble. She loved her Husband dearly but he tended to be very rash and hot headed.

Ophelia looked up across the table at her Husband, he was chewing his lip slowly, his eyebrows knitted together and eyes considerably darker than normal. The food on his plate left untouched, she reached over the table and took his hand and squeezed it tightly, he looked up and met her eyes, relaxing imediately he gave her a grim smile and squeezed back taking comfort from what she offered. She tilted her head to the side and raised her eyebrows. He looked back at her with questioning eyes and she just smiled impishly making him roll his eyes.

"I love you" She stated. His eyes sparkled.

"That's nice" he replied back.

The eyes narrowed.

"I love you too" he stated quickly throwing in an easy grin.

"We'll be okay Dear, they won't get to us...I think that the Lords Potter and Longbottom will see to that" Ophelia told him reasuringly.

"I hope so, I think that our time might be running out otherwise" he informed her.

"We could ask him for help?" Ophelia suggested. Adrian frowned.

"I will not ask a boy for help, my Ancestors have never need help and I shall not be the first" he muttered causing Ophelia to glare at him.

"You know your problem Greengrass, you're to bloody Stubborn" She told him.

He was about to retort when one of the family house elves appeared carrying two letters on a silver tray, Adrian picked them up and dismissed the elf who bowed propmtly before vanishing, taking out his wand, Adrian scanned the letters for curses of anything of ill content. Whilst his wife watched out shaking her head.

"The Elves will have done that already" She reminded him.

"Can't be to sure Love" he said distractedly.

"Oh for goodness sake give one here" Ophelia exclaimed holding her hand out.

"Here, you have this one...it looks important" he said with a grin, holding out one of the letters.

Ophelia took it off him and examined it carefully, turning it over she recognised the seal almost instantly.

"Adrian...this seal- it's the Potter Seal" she whispered, her eyes still locked on the mark of Potter.

"This is from Daphne" he said sliding open the letter.

His eyes skipped over the letter, taking in the words before him and trying to convery them, his eyes twitched when he got to the core of the letter and he put down on the table and rubbed his hand over his face. When he had said 'Get to know Lord Potter', he hadn't realised she'd do so this way. The possibilities this match had to offer was vast, he wouldn't beg the boy for help, but if the Winzegamot were to find out that his eldest Daughter was 'Courting' the Saviour of the Wizarding World it only had to look good for their family. He folded the letter and passed it to his wife who hadn't opened the one she held.

She began reading the paper eagerly, post from her children came rarely when they were at Hogwarts, it didn't take long before a proud smile settled on her face making her Husband worry. Ophelia chuckled when reading the line 'Harry is going to ask to court me, you will say yes', Naturally Ophelia had no idea where her daughter got cheek from, this line was obviously where Her Husbands twitch had occured. Finishing the letter she placed it on the table and looked up towards her spouse.

"That's good for Daphne, don't you think Darling?" she asked softly. Adrian just grunted.

"You could be a little happy for her...Daphne knows that your dissapointed in her" Ophelia said calmly.

Adrian's neck snapped up and his eyes darkened once again.

"I'm not dissapointed in her, I just wish...I want her to have something to aim for in life" he replied.

"Maybe this is it, being Lady Potter will be no easy task and keeping Lord Potter in line won't be either...need I tell you what this could do for the situation we have found ourselves in" She asked him.

"No, you don't need to...let's see what he has to say" Taking the unopened letter off his wife he broke the seal and began to read, speaking the important deatails outloud.

"Be honoured to attend...Daphne says...Beautiful...your Permision...to court her...Respectfully Lord Potter" Adrian read out.

"Give it here" Ophelia snapped, taking the letter out of his hands.

Huffing at her Husbands half arsed attempt at reading, she devoured the letter and smiled happily at the young Lords rave of her daughters beauty, the subtle compliment of having aqquired her beauty from her mother did not do any harm at all. She admired his honesty in admitting that he had no idea what Courting was but was asking permission purely because Daphne wanted, the line 'I will not bore you with details, but seeing the love your daughter has for me and myself not being brought up with love is a truly outstanding sight' tore at her heart. Finishing the letter she closed and gave a little sniffle to control her emotions.

"I always wanted a son" Ophelia stated, dabbing at her eyes.

"Yeah me too" Adrain muttered.

"What is that meant to mean?" Ophelia growled.

"Nothing, it just would have been nice to have an heir" Adrian said, picking up his knife and fork and returning to his pushing his food around.

"You have heirs'" Ophelia whispered dangerously which Adrian sensed.

"I know! I know! It just would have been nice to have a male heir...that's all" he exclaimed rapidly to advoid his wifes' wrath.

Ophelia narrowed her eyes at him, their eyes met and his dropped ashamedly. Smirking, Ophelia had an idea.

"You know I always wanted another child" she told him casually.

The man opposite her looked up so fast his necked cracked loudly, letting out an unmanly squeal he clamped a hand over his neck and bit his lip hard, letting out another squeak.

"You did?" he said weakly.

"Oh yes darling, wouldn't you like another child?" she asked giving him the smile that made his Brains turn to mush.

He nodded numbly before his Brain kicked in, his eyes narrowed at her and Ophelia watched them darken with lust and desire. The passion was defiantely still there she decided. She twitched as if going to move and he shot off his chair, Ophelia laughed and went the over way putting distance between, she faintly her Adrian growl behind her as she the left the dining room.

"Your mine wench" he roared as he chased after his giggling wife of twenty years.

The Breakfast and letters lay abandoned on the table, completely forgotten about in the rush of the moment.

* * *

The Deputy Headmistress strode briskly through the halls in search of Harry Potter, thanks to an anonymous tip off she had a vague idea where he was. Breakfast had just finished and it was first period of lessons on Monday morning, she had been graced this year with a free period first thing every monday morning and felt that it was about time she had it. The Seventh years also won out with the free period and they had all instantly dissapeared out of the great hall timetables in hand. The last she had seen of Potter was him being dragged out of the hall by Daphne Greengrass of Slytherin.

_"That's one match I never saw coming" _She mused as she approached her target.

Hogwarts was now going through a resort, all lesson plans were being tweaked and the way Hogwarts assisted it's Seventh Year leavers was changing as well. More one on one time about Career choices, family planning and home Economis were being introduced, all part of the grand plan to help the Wizarding world recover. Whilst the Worlds' Aurors and Politicians dealt with the Death Eaters, Britains' own trouble had been left firmly with them. No assistance given from the ICW, just a stern warning not to mess up. Old faces like Cornelius Fudge and Delores Umbridge were awaitng trials for Treason against the state. With people who had always been held back by these making their way up to the top now.

The current Minister for Magic was Simon Sedgewick, who was Head of muggle relations until voted in at the Winzegamot, it was Arthur Weasley who took over his spot without question, the poor man deserving of his promotion after his long service. Sedgewick removed the entire cabinet that Fudge had built, and started making his own, picking only those who had always remained loyal and true to the Wizarding World. Hogwarts teachers were going under scrutiny as well, their files devoured for any misgivings they could pick up on and then remove the said Teacher from the post. Minerva feared for Severus's safety. She did not truly believe Albus could save him again.

McGonagall stopped, she was outside the abandoned classroom beside her own, already she could hear giggling from inside and braced herself, this could turn out bad, she grasped the handle and turned it finding it open, she entered. Letting out a sigh of relief at finding the two teens fully clothed she made herself known.

"Excuse me Lord Potter, Miss Greengrass...I'm not disturbing anything am I?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes actually" Harry replied without looking at her, still keeping his body pressed up firmly against Daphne's, trapping her against the wall.

"You see I was about to ravage Daph-" he began but was cut off by a slap to the arm from his counter-part.

"Ah yes" he said, releasing Daphne and turning to face his head of house armed with a ready grin.

"What I meant to say that is Miss Greengrass and I were about to discuss Inter-house Relationships and how they can be benefitial to the school in the long run" Harry told her without missing a beat.

Minerva raise an eyebrow.

"Were you now, I find that somewhat...hard to believe and I hope you don't take offence when I say I don't believe you" Minerva tralled.

If anything Harrys' grin only got wider and his eyes sparkled.

_"Bloody hell, not another one!" _She thought, in regards to the twinkling eyes.

"None taken I assure, now Proffesor how may the Potter family be of service to you today?" he asked with a slight bow, Minerva caught the eye roll from Daphne behind him and she allowed a small smile to slip through her stony facade.

"No doubt, that with your recent attendance at the Winzegamot, you aware that there will be Careers advice this year, it has now been decided to be done early as possible...am I right in saying you still persue the path of an Auror?" she asked.

"Ah" Harry said simply. "With recent developments, of which includes recieving my inheritance, managing it has become somewhat of a full time job, not to mention the much increased Winzegamot sessions that I am to attend or have a spokesman attend for me...I'm afraid the career of an Auror is now no more than a dream" he told her sadly, Daphne moved beside him him and took his hand holding it tightly. Harry looked at her and thanked her with only his eyes.

"Good" Minerva said, making the teens refocus on her. "Because your audience has been requested by a Ministry offical, in a branch I was not aware of untill today, and after he goes will be removed from my memory, and quite frankly I want them to" she began, her gaze never leaving her charge. His eyes were alight with interest and surprisingly were Daphne's.

"We'll be there" Daphne replied for them.

"I expect you not to be late, I doubt it will be appreciated...now then, I will leave you to your...discussion" she said with a smile. Earning a grin from Harry and a feint blush from Daphne before she left the Classroom closing the door behind her.

"Now then, where was I?" he asked stalking Daphne back to the wall.

"You were going to inform me of the benifits of an Inter-house relationship" Daphne said her eyes locked onto his lips as he back hit the wall.

"That can wait...I'm going to ravage you" he said whispered throatily.

"I'm not going to stop you" she said wrapping her arms around his neck as his found her waist.

"You better not" Harry muttered before starting his conquest.


	6. A day of many Discoveries

"Come on Harry!" Daphne cried.

Pulling him along by the hand at a quick pace, because they only had five minutes to get to McGonagall's office for Harry's Career advice meeting, they were running late mainly because Harry kept pushing her against the wall and devouring her lips, his reason for doing so was that as she was in front pulling him along he had a great view of her posterior and it was making him horny. Which he informed her, and to which she snorted at him and replied he was always Horny.

"We've got plenty of time" he said grinning as he admired her bum again.

She spun around giving him a glare worthy to melt ice and growled slightly. If anything this only seemed to make Harry grin more lecherously, and once again begin to advance on her. Daphne growled again and Harry visibly trembled, Daphne lifted her hand and placed it against his chest holding him back.

"We _had_ plenty of time, now were going to be late because you can't control your hands" she said sternly, now pushing him backwards.

"I love it when you get all worked up" he said huskily, this made Daphne blush fiercely.

"Your Incorrigible Potter" she muttered re-taking his hand and pulling him along again. "Stop looking at my bum" she added without looking around. Harry Pouted sadly.

Now at a quicker pace than before, they were literally running through the corridors, hands separating to get around people before re-finding each other and carrying on, they were so lost in their run they didn't notice when they sent a few first years tumbling into a set of Armour knocking it to the floor instantly, within seconds Mrs Norris was on the prowl. Argus Filch without a doubt only minutes behind her. With perhaps a minute to spare they reached the heavy oak door and Harry knocked on the door, giving Daphne a quick kiss before entering after being called to come in.

"Potter, Greengrass you are just in time, we are still waiting on our guest though" McGonagall told them, directing them to take a seat in front of her desk.

As Harry moved to sit down he felt a slight shift in the magic in the room, signalling to him another presence was in the room with them.

Without due warning Harry spun around drawing his wand in one smooth well oiled motion his wand resting a the tip of the intruders neck, the intruder gave no notion of recognizing the wand in his face until he smiled and clapped his hands slowly. The man appeared fairly young however his hair was greying slightly already, a light layer of stubble did him no favours either, he raised his hand and pushed Harry's wand away before acknowledging McGonagalls presence and frowning slightly at Daphne.

"Excellent Lord Potter, you have good reflexes...I assume that you have a good reason for the attendance of Miss Greengrass" The greying man asked, Daphne looked shocked at being recognised.

"If I didn't she would not be present...now who are you?" Harry asked, levelling the wand at the chest of the man in front of him.

A chuckle was his response.

"My name is Octavius and I'm here to hopefully recruit you" he informed Harry, waiting patiently for Harry to re-holster his wand.

"Speak your offer and be quick about it" Harry snapped.

"Harry!" Daphne said hotly from behind him, Harry winced.

"Sorry Love...perhaps you would care to sit down" Harry said through clenched teeth.

"That would be most productive to our cause" Octavius said, placing himself down in the offered chair.

Harry moved to the other seat before his Head of Houses and sat down pulling Daphne to his lap with a squeal, he then fixed 'Octavius' with a steely gaze, that left the elder man no room to squirm, Harry used this moment to really look at the man across from him. They were only feint however Harry could clearly the marks of a scar running down the side of his neck, a sure sign that he had more hidden. Harry met his eyes and saw everything. A common ground for them both, as his eyes held the same suffering, loss and pain that he had. The patches of greying hair amongst the black made him appear older than he clearly was.

Throughout Harry's observation Octavius was trying to find the right words to begin with.

"Lord Potter...The branch I work in is the Ministries dirty little secret, we have been around since the end of the first War with Voldermort and I can assure you we will be around for some time yet to come" Octavius began, his eyes fixed on Harry.

"You are more than likely, one of many Dirty little secrets" Harry muttered, his complete lack of faith showing through. Octavius grinned as Daphne scolded him.

"There is a high possibility indeed, however we do not follow the British Government ruling...we belong to the ICW and have been attached to the Unspeakables for some time now, all major countries have a branch like ours" Octavius explained.

"Which is?" Harry asked impatiently.

Daphne turned around in his lap and glared at him.

"I'm not going to warn you again Potter, let him speak" she told him quietly, a promise of pain hidden in her words.

"Ah, yes dear...Carry on Octavius" Harry said, warily of his girlfriend who held her glare for a second more before turning around.

"Thank you" Octavius replied with a smirk. "Now, have you noticed that there is no Wizarding army, just Aurors?" he asked, after receiving three nods he continued.

"The ICW decided many years ago that due to the low population of Wizards in every country there was no need for a Wizard Army, just the Aurors...however there has always been a branch that was trained like the Military, used Military tactics and was, naturally secret" he informed them. "At any one time there is no more than fifty members, all hand picked by the Head of operations...any person who declines our offer will be memory wiped"

"So you are the Magical worlds equivalent of Muggle special forces?" Harry asked.

"Exactly Lord Potter" Octavius said with a grin.

"The Aurors are pushing Death Eaters back across Europe, they are currently in the France-Germany border, but the problem is that once the Death Eaters dig in...Aurors become less effective" Octavius said grimly.

"They have discovered a habit of Anti-Apparition and Portkey wards trapping the Aurors on the ground and using effective firing to eliminate them...already there has been many casualties"

"So why haven't you used your special branch then?" Harry asked evenly, letting about a breath that Daphne didn't find any impatience in his words.

"Oh we have, you just don't hear about us and you never will...Aurors on the field presume us to be Unspeakables, we don't correct them" He told them, pausing as in thought.

"We go in first, deal with the threat and then let the Aurors take over and take the credit" he said, surprisingly lacking any bitterness in his tone.

"Okay, so your Wizard special forces, you conduct raids to eliminate the Death Eater threat...I don't see what is so bad" Daphne spoke up.

Octavius looked at her, he took a deep breath and gritted himself.

"That, is because when we conducts 'raids'" he said with an incline of the head to Daphne. "We generally don't take prisoners, Aurors arrest, Etenim Eliminate" he said simply.

Minerva gasped at their side, drawing her hand to her mouth. Eyes wide with shock and hints of fear trailing into them.

"You are Assassins?" Minerva half asked, half stated. Octavius winced.

"We are not Assassins per se, true we eliminate people" he began his defence. "Dark Wizards are our only prey, we use all kind of methods; reconnaissance, sabotage, corruption" he added grimly. "But as I said our numbers are short, rarely do we lose agents, but not two days ago did four section lose a man" he told them, once again his tone lacking an expected emotion.

"I'm sorry, four Section?" Daphne asked.

Octavius nodded.

"Etenim, which is what we are named...consists of fifty man, all of these are split into five groups of ten men called sections, one through to five and then a Platoon Sergeant and a Platoon Commander...Fifty two people technically" he informed them.

"So your saying what, you want me to replace him?" Harry asked. "Are you nuts?" he added, with a shocked expression.

"That is correct and no I'm not nuts" he replied with a grin.

"But I'm only just of age, I've got N.E.W.T's and an extensive family portfolio to try and sort out, how the hell do you expect me to run across Europe fighting Death Eaters, haven't I done enough!" Harry asked angrily. Daphne squeezed his hand to calm him, he closed his eyes and drew strength from her before looking up and began waiting for an explanation.

Octavius had the grace to look ashamed.

"There is no doubt that you have served your part...but this War, it will not be over quickly" He explained. "If anything the Dark Lord demise has rallied sympathisers to Bellatrix LeStrange's cause, their numbers grow daily and ours thin"

"I have commitments to hold, you can't expect me to go with you...surely not?" Harry asked weakly, sinking back in his chair.

"No not at all, we would however require your presence when we attack...you will be given assets to assist you, a communication device and a travel device" Octavius told Harry.

"This is madness, you can not expect Lord Potter to drop whatever he is doing on a whim to come running?" McGonagall spoke up having now recovered from her shock.

"I believe that the arrangement offered, is more agreeable than Having Lord Potter permanently stationed abroad" Octavius answered.

"Why Harry?" Daphne asked softly.

Daphne was none to keen on this idea, especially not the idea of being based abroad at all times. She had just gotten hold of him and wasn't going to allow him to just go disappearing on her and the call of this man sitting before her, McGonagall was right, this was madness.

"Out of everyone in the Wizarding world why my Harry?"

"Do I really have to answer that question, really...you are powerful Lord Potter, we want that Power and by damn we need that Power" he said truthfully. "If Death Eaters see you on the field they will shit themselves, pardon my language, you could effectively end this war before Christmas" Octavius re-enforced.

"Well, I hope it will be as I will not be available to help Christmas day, I'm at the In-laws you see" he said squeezing Daphne's waist. Daphne blushed prettily at McGonagalls inquiring raised eyebrows.

"I'm sure we can arrange something" Octavius told him plainly. "Do I have a response?"

Harry bit his lip and buried his head in Daphne's hair, he needed to speak to her about this. This was their future at steak if he got injured, he would have to speak to her first.

"Would you allow me time to consider, I need to discuss this with my Girlfriend?" Harry asked.

Octavius stood up.

"I will give you one week" He said plainly, the boy was already hooked he just didn't know it yet. "Minerva, I am Sorry but I must do this" he said drawing his mind.

McGonagall nodded once and waited for the spell to wash over her. Once McGonagall was foggy eyes he turned to the teenagers.

"I will spare you mind Miss Greengrass, however I don't think I'd even get the spell away" he told her nodding at Harry who had casually drawn his wand just in case. "You have nothing to fear of me Lord Potter"

"I will be the judge of that...now how do I contact you?" Harry asked.

"I will find you, Seven days to this hour...I advise you to be expecting me" He warned Harry, with a nod he promptly vanished from the office without so much of a whisper.

Daphne stood up and then helped Harry up, they chanced a glance to their Transfiguration teacher and found her staring in a void happily, with a grin Daphne led Harry out of the classroom and into the abandoned room next door where they had been that morning, once inside Daphne drew her wand and locked the door with a series of complex charms, putting her wand away she turned to Harry, his eyes widened at the intense stare she gave him, and he tripped over a chair leg as she approached. Daphne wasted no time in joining him on the floor pinning him in position, Later that evening Daphne would think back and giggle girlishly at the terrified face Harry was showing.

"Whatever I did Daphne I'm sorry, don't hurt me!" he whimpered, as she levelled her head next to his.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I'm going to thank you" she whispered in his ear, her warm breath on his ear making him shiver. Daphne smiled.

"What for?" Harry groaned as Daphne lowered herself onto him and Harry became aware of her femininity.

"For telling Octavius you wanted to consult with me before making a decision" she told him, writhing against him and becoming aware of his growing arousal.

"Bonjour Monsieur" she said cheekily, making Harry blush the worst that he had ever blushed before.

Five minutes later they were interrupted by a heavy banging on the door, removing themselves from each other they began to make their way out, Daphne pulling him along as usual, she removed her locking spells and left the room to find a heavily flustered Ginny waiting for them and a grinning shamelessly Neville. However they both burst out laughing when Harry was pulled out, the dopiest smile on his face, legs shaking as he exited. His hair was even more ruffled than usual, his shirt was open and his Red and Gold tie was pulled tight and hanging over his shoulder but it was the numerous lipstick marks all over him that completed the package. Harry didn't seem to be to fussed though, if anything he looked ready to collapse. His misty eyes made the Gryffindors wonder just what had happened inside the classroom. When their gaze turned to Daphne they found her hair in a similar state she just shrugged impishly offering a grin which Ginny returned.

"What can we do for you Sprite?" Harry asked Ginny, causing her to wrinkle her nose at her affectionate nickname.

"We've got something to show you" she told him, holding the Marauders map in her hand.

"What is it?" he asked collapsing against the wall, his soppy grin still in place.

"Bloody hell Greengrass!" Neville muttered, as he watched his best mate struggle to keep upright. "You've broken him!"

If Daphne wasn't blushing yet then she was now.

"Look who is in Dumbledore's office" she said, tossing the map at him.

Catching after it had bounced off his chest, Harry glanced down at the folded into position map, letting his eyes adjust he looked at the map, to see a name he wasn't expecting to ever see in Hogwarts again, Curious to what was on the bit of old parchment Daphne moved to Harry and glanced at the parchment, gasping at what she saw, an intricately draw map of Hogwarts and those inside it she figured as she saw Dumbledore and Snapes name. Then she saw the third name inside the room.

"What's he doing here?" she asked grasping Harry's arm.

"That my love, is a very good question" he replied, still looking at his map.

He wiped the map clean and refolded it, passing it over to Ginny he stood a little straighter the fog lifting off his eyes as sheer determination took over, this also would have been amusing if not for his state of appearance, his eyes narrowed and he bit his lip, his mind running through many possibilities of what was happening. Taking another look at the map Harry noticed that Snape was moving out of the office, but he was not alone. Harry was suddenly gifted with an idea.

"Right Thank you guys, I will meet you back at the dorm, I'm going to escort Daphne to her common room" Harry told his two closest friends.

"Harry, don't do anything stupid Okay?" Ginny said hugging him.

"Me stupid, I'm hurt Gin, real hurt" he said placing his hand over his heart.

Ginny rolled her eyes and bade Daphne goodnight before she watched her new friend drag her brother away who was still muttering about being hurt.

"What are you planning Potter?" Daphne asked him, once he had stopped his muttering.

"Ah, my dear lady, I am planning a fool proof plan than can not be foiled because it is a Potter plan" Harry told her, with serious intent.

"A fool proof Potter plan?" Daphne asked with raised eyebrows.

"Certainly Greengrass, the best kind of plans are Potter plans" he told her, nodding his head to himself.

"Somehow, I'm not to sure if they are" she replied, silently questioning his sanity.

"A doubter if ever I saw one, have a little faith my love" he replied with a grin and a quick pat on her bum.

"You don't have a plan do you?" she asked with a sigh.

"Err...no, not really" he replied with a sheepish grin.

"So you're just going to barge in and cause a nuisance?"

"Well, I'm game for the nuisance part, but I was thinking that maybe you could let me in, instead of me bursting in" he said scratching his head.

Daphne just stared at him, blinking owlishly.

"Harry dear, I love you terribly...but sometimes you come out with some of the strangest stuff" she informed.

"That would be your beauty and your stunning smile making my brain melt and talk my mouth talk Gibberish" he told her with a wink.

"That is true I suppose, my beauty does tend to have that affect on most blokes" she said vainly, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "I get my looks from my mother" she added.

"Than I look forward to meeting your mother" Harry said happily. Daphne slapped his arm.

"What?!" Harry cried, grinning innocently.

"Now seriously do you have any idea what you're going to do?" she asked, trying to ignore his silliness.

"Well, I thought I would just say hello to him" Harry admitted.

"Say hello?" Daphne asked doubtfully.

"_Yes, _say hello to him and then kiss you and leave" He said slowly.

"Right then, this should be funny" she muttered.

The rest of the journey was in silence, most of which Harry spent staring at her until she noticed and tugged his hand along, Daphne however was looking forward to this encounter as the whole school knew the story of what had happened when these two Students last met. She could recall quite easily the frosty morning and the intense fighting that happened during the final battle as it was being called, how wrong they had been then. Those present that day all remembered when Harry saved one of his enemies lives. A Death Eater turned spy for Dumbledore, found out by his father during the battle, when the said spy had shown his true allegiance. Harry saved the spies life just before his father cast the killing curse. The spy was on the floor unarmed and merciless at the time.

Then Harry killed the Death Eater himself, taking a small amount of satisfaction at the mans death, revenge taken for the hurt he had caused his sister four years ago, he chanced a look at the spy on the floor, he found his wide eyed staring at the corpse of his father, relief etched into his face and Harry saw gratitude in his eyes when they met. Harry nodded once before spinning away to engage in the battle once again, leaving the spy his own means of getting out of the mess. That was about six months ago, who knows how the spy was going to react to seeing him again.

The Slytherin common room suddenly loomed before them, and Daphne turned to Harry eyeing his warily.

"Your going to behave aren't you?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

"Daphne! Of course I am, you think so little of me?" he asked mockingly. Daphne rolled her eyes.

"No Potter, I just know what you are like" she said sternly.

"Come on Daffy, I'm not that bad" he whined, and the squeaked when her wand came level with his neck.

"I'm warning you, never ever call me Daffy in public" she said, her face a peculiar colour of red.

"What about in Private?" Harry asked with a grin, pushing her wand to the side before wrapping his arms around her waist.

"If you have to" she said, wondering how she had gotten into this situation.

"But not in public?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"If you Darling, I will castrate you" she said with a grin, to which Harry winced.

"Right then, I will keep that in mind...Daffy" he whispered into her ear. Daphne groaned.

"I swear Potter, if you do-" she began.

"I won't, trust me" he said softly, feeling her distress.

"Fine...come on then" she said leading him back to the entrance.

"Purity" she stated to the door.

With a dull thud and a click the door began to slide open, Daphne pulled Harry inside and looked up to find the whole common room staring at them, including her head of house Severus Snape and the spy himself Draco Malfoy, Daphne glared fiercely back at them all, most of them having the grace to look away ashamed except Malfoy, who stared at their joined hands in complete shock and disbelief, his eyes flickering between both Daphne and Harry. He opened his mouth to say something but decided not to, instead he gave them a curt nod.

"As I was saying before Greengrass and Potter came in, any ill favoured comments towards Draco will not be appreciated and will be dealt with as I see fit" Snape drawled, his hard grey eyes searching the room before him. His students quailed under his gaze, choosing to look at the floor than at him.

"Have I made myself clear?" he asked with a snarl.

A chorus of 'Yes Professor' rang around the stone common room. He nodded his head and turned to Harry.

"Potter meet me outside when you are done, and be quick" Snape said before prowling out of the room.

Silence followed him until the door fully closed and he was gone, then the uproar commenced and they all turned to face Draco. It was Theodore Nott who approached him, with Crabbe and Goyle behind him facing their previous leader.

"Your not wanted here Traitor" Nott snarled, staring angrily at the boy who had helped with the downfall of his Master.

"By who?" Malfoy asked calmly. "You and them two, that's really going to make me leave" he said indicating to the two lackeys behind Nott.

"Nobody wants you here Malfoy, ask anyone?" Nott said with a smirk.

"That would be Lord Malfoy to you peasant, ask anyone you say...Potter!" Draco called, distracting him from saying goodbye to Daphne. Who looked put out and annoyed at the distraction.

"Sorry Greengrass" Draco called, even he knew not to mess with the blonde.

"Yes Cousin" Harry replied with a grin, causing a gasp to echo around the room from those who head.

Draco nodded his head as he accepted their connection through the Black family.

"Do you want me to leave?" He asked Harry his eyes not breaking from Notts.

"Not really no, you owe me a drink" Harry said ending the conversation and turning back to Daphne and explaining about him being Lord Black as well.

"So I'll be Lady Potter-Black when we marry?" she asked loudly, as she straightened the lapels on his robes.

"Yes" Harry said, quite flustered. He knew however she was just ruffling the Slytherin feathers, for now.

"Well whatever Potter and his whore says...your not welcome" Nott said, flushing red with angry. He drew his wand and aimed it at Malfoy. Potter noticed and began to move to his cousins defence.

Nott moved forward and went to cast at the still unarmed Slytherin, Until he himself was hit with a sharp stinging jinx on his wand arm, causing him to drop his wand. He looked up to see a petite Brunette step in front of him, blocking his sight of Malfoy, she flicked her wand again as Nott's wand flew away to a corner.

"You won't try that again Nott!" the girl muttered.

"Baby Greengrass, why don't you go and sit back down and let the grown ups sort this out" Nott said with a leer.

"I'm not a Baby!" Astoria snarled, jabbing her wand at the annoyance.

With a loud bang Nott flew backwards in-between his lapdogs and slid across the room stopping at the bottom of the stairs, Which Tracey Davis just happened to step down out of, she trod on him as she crossed the room as if he wasn't there. Smirking at her handiwork she turned to Malfoy.

"I don't think you'll be having anymore problems with him" she told him stowing her wand away, she looked over to her sister to find her trying to flatten Harry's hair, who looked mortified and embarrassed, she couldn't help but laugh at him. Neither could Tracey, who was openly laughing beside Daphne.

"Thank you Greengrass, how may I thank you?" he asked politely and respectfully.

"You need not, he was doing my head in as well" she replied with a shrug of her shoulders before making her way back to her friends.

Malfoy reached out and caught her wrist, hastily letting go when she had turned around.

"Then perhaps you will accompany me to the first Hogsmeade trip?" he asked her.

She considered it for a moment before answering.

"Yes I will, but if you try any funny business I will castrate you" she told him simply making him pale but nod.

"What is with Greengrass women and violence?" Harry asked Daphne.

"It's our way of keeping our men in line" Daphne said kissing his cheek. "Now you better go and speak to Snape, be nice and don't wind him up" Daphne added, walking him over to entrance.

"Potter, I will need to speak to you soon!" Draco shouted to his cousin as Harry was pushed out of the common room by a giggling Greengrass.

"Did your sister just giggle?!?" Draco asked amazed.

"No!" Astoria said sharply, leaving Draco standing still as she went to join her sister and friend who proceeded to go to their room.

Meanwhile, outside Harry met Snape and in silence they walked towards his office, both of their cloaks billowing behind them menacingly, if any person was to come across them they would have more than likely ran in the opposite direction. Several minutes later Harry was sitting across from Severus Snape, inside the Defence classrooms office, facing the man who had made his life hell during the last six years of Hogwarts.

"I'm not quite sure where to start" Snape began, leaning back into chair.

Harry could feel his nerves in the air and Harry allowed his magic to fill the room in an effort to soothe the clear agitated man, Snape raised his eyebrows at Harry's help, and fixed him with a gaze that made Harry squirm uncomfortably.

"Thank you, may I ask why you did that?" Snape asked curiously.

Harry mumbled something which made Snape look pointedly at him.

"Daphne told me to be nice" Harry said, then coughed to clear his voice.

It was a full second before Snape burst out into a hearty laugh, that left Harry looking at him stupidly when Snape saw his expression his laughed louder.

"I believe the Muggle expression is 'whipped'" Snape said, a rare smile upon his face.

"Err, yeah maybe, she's very special" Harry admitted, scratching his head.

"Miss Greengrass is certainly one of a kind, you would do well to treat her well" he warned Harry.

"I fully intend to, she's...were...erm courting" Harry told him.

"Already! I see that Miss Greengrass wasted no time in getting her claws in when she got her chance" He said with a knowing smirk.

"What! How!" Harry asked shocked.

"Do you recall the lesson I paired you together in Potions?" he asked.

"Yes" Harry said, eyebrows drawn together in confusion.

"If I remember correctly, you sulked the entire lesson whilst Miss Greengrass alternated between blushing and staring at you the entire lesson, she was lucky not to be spotted" Snape informed he with a grin.

"I had no idea" Harry said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Clearly" Snape said, the humour drying up.

"Firstly I would like to apologise" Snape began, having found the right words to begin with.

"There is no need" Harry said quickly, he really didn't want to be in this situation.

"No, please...after Daphne did say be nice" Snape said with a grin that made Harry shake his head. "What?" Snape asked.

"Seeing smile...laugh and joke, it's just strange" Harry said, cocking his head to the side.

"Your mother used to do that" he told him, before standing up and crossing the room to a cabinet somewhat similar to his Uncle's drink cabinet.

He reached in and pulled out two glasses and a bottle of what looked to be Rosmerta's mead, he poured a healthy measure into both glasses before returning to his seat sliding Harry's across to him.

"You remember the memory you saw?" he asked Harry, receiving a nod he continued.

"Up until that moment your mother and I were best friends...I never made it up to her and then she died, when you turned up I saw miniature James Potter and you know how I feel about your father" he said, before taking a gulp of his drink.

"So I treated you like shit, and it was completely undeserved and I apologies for that" It sounded to Harry that it had taken a lot of courage to admit this, so Harry remained quiet to allow him to finish.

"But when I found out what Dumbledore had done to you, and then when I saw you retaliate...I saw a fire unlike any I had seen since Lily, it reminded me of who you actually were" Snape told him truthfully.

"I can understand, but believe me...I have been treated worse...You do not need to apologise to me, but there is something you can do" Harry told as he sipped his drink.

Snape sat up, interested in what Harry could possibly want.

"Two things actually...Firstly, I'm still not comfortable with Daphne sleeping in the Slytherin Dorms, I'm pretty Dumbledore would not allow her to join me in private quarters, nor would I want to split her and Tracey up...but if you can keep her safe in their for me, Tracey and Astoria including, I would be very grateful" Harry told him. At his Harry continued.

"Secondly, I would like for us to start a fresh, so, down in the Chamber of Secrets there is a rotting Basilisk which I'm sure come make us a fortune" Harry told him.

The glass that Severus was holding dropped to the floor with a clatter as the elder man stared at the youth in complete shock and shame.

"You would do that for me after everything I have put you through?" he asked. "You are a better man than any other could hope to be...You would need me to collect the ingredients, I believe?" Snape asked Harry.

"If we are going to start a fresh we need a common ground on which to play on, I'm offering you this chance...but yes, I would not know where to start" Harry told him honestly. "We will collect the money together from all the sales and divide it between the three of us equally" Harry told him, Snape looked confused.

"Who would be the third person?"

"Ginny...my sister" Harry announced with a smile.

"It is true then...Albus was ranting Saturday when you and Miss We-Potter, sorry, disappeared...I presume that your were at Gringotts, a Blood ritual would do the job I presume?" Snape pondered.

"Yes, for all it matters, Ginny is now officially a child of James and Lilly Potter...the ritual even made slight changes, her hair darkened for example" Harry explained. "There isn't a slight trace of Weasley in her now"

"Ginny will get a share for her part in the chamber escapade then, that is more than fair...when would like to carry out this plan?" Severus asked him.

"Perhaps this weekend" Harry decided after a minute of contemplation.

"Thank you Harry...to be honest I never expected you to willing to cooperate with me and accept my apologies" Severus standing up and leading Harry to the door.

Harry held out his hand and then shook.

"I have enough enemies, I don't need anymore" Harry told him before striding down the steps and out into the darkened classroom, Snape closed his door and released a long held in breath. He then repaired his glass and set about finishing the bottle of mead. A celebration of not being cursed into next year was in order.


	7. author note

authors note = firstly i would just like to thank all those who have followed or follow the progress of this story, as you are aware this story has not been updated in rather a long time! but the reason for this as i would like to point out to "nightwing", is that for the last few months i have been engaged in pre deployment training of my upcoming tour to afghanistan, so for the foreseeable future this story is on hiatus. but i give my regrets to you "nightwing" and when im dodging bullets and potential landmines I shall most certainly regret not giving you one more chapter to read!  
Thankyou to all who have reviewed and enjoy my story, i do appreciate all reviews and most certainly take the time to read them :-)


End file.
